Even Dreams Lie
by Akasha Ravensong
Summary: Hermione was so lost in thought that she collided with a very warm, breathing somebody...R&R plz
1. New Beginnings

Even Dreams Lie  
  
Chapter One: New Beginnings  
  
Hermione shivered involuntarily as the cold air pressed around her in Hogsmede. Thunder and Lightening shattered the air like knives and the rain fell from the sky fiercely like a thousand pins. With the Shrieking Shack at her back Hermione stood there numbly. Hogwarts was only a few minutes walk from here and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach turn to dragons. She couldn't believe it, after all these years she was finally returning to her school. She wondered who was going to be there as teachers, and who had retired.   
  
After graduating from Wizards College, Hermione had gained an unsaitiable desire to see the world. She had visited Bill in Egypt recently and helped in the excavation of a newly found Egyptian tomb. Charlie had been more then glad to allow her to study dragons with him in Romania. A friend from college had taken her to Greece and Rome too see the ancient cities there.   
  
That was where she had met Vince, and that was where she learned firsthand what love could feel like. Even more importantly, it was he who taught Hermione the sting of betrayal and the pain of loss. He had toyed with her heartstrings and tied them all up in knots. Leading her around and making her believe that she loved him and that he loved her too. Then when he asked her to make love to him, she had refused saying she wanted to wait he left her for another woman.  
  
Unsatisfied with her life, Hermione wandered here and there not knowing what to do with herself. All she had was a single trunk in which she fit all of her belongings into by shrinking them. She had no home and went wherever the wind took her, acting on impulse, which was rather odd considering how she had lived her years at Hogwarts.   
  
Her parents had died in the war against Voldemort, when they were trying to get her to become a Dark Wizard, hoping that they would be able to use her as a tool against Harry Potter. She hadn't kept in touch with her family since day she graduated 7 years ago. She had sold everything they owned and opened an account at Gringots with all of the money that she had inherited.   
  
Now she was almost 25, or actually 26 because of the amount of time she had traveled while using the time turner in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. She had finally learned how to tame her frizzy hair that had become auburn with many hours in the sun. Hermione's skin was tanned from constantly being out in the sun. Her figure had filled out and she had become very beautiful, not that she realized it. She had all the right curves in all the right places. While visiting Charlie, he had convinced her to get her ears pierced, and she now wore hoops large enough to slide around her wrists in each ear.   
  
Her clothes however were severely lacking in style, and were boring and business-like. Hermione liked them though; they suited her purpose and were very useful for what she needed tem for. They were functional and didn't ever get in her way. Her shoes were just as plain but they were comfortable. She didn't often wear robes anymore, finding muggle clothing to be much more suitable for her needs.   
  
Sighing, she levitated her trunk and continued on her way. Professor Binns had finally decided that he no longer wanted to teach and had faded into the afterlife. She was going to be taking over his job as Professor of History of Magic. Dumbledore had owled her only a week ago giving her the direction she lacked in her life. She was so nervous.   
  
She reached inside the hood of her coat and gently pet the head of her cat Fiona, a Siamese she had picked up on one of her travels after Crookshank's had died. The poor things was soaked despite the cloak, she had forgotten, once again, to put a water repelling spell on it. Well it was too late now, she decided. She was almost there.   
  
Once inside the building she dried herself off with a simple flick of her wand and placed her trunk down in the corridor. Dumbledore would be in his office waiting for her, he knew that she was due to arrive this afternoon and she was right on time as usual. There were some habits she couldn't shake after all of these years. Hermione Granger was always on time.   
  
Hermione was so lost in thought that she collided with a very warm, breathing somebody and with a startled cry she found herself falling backwards. Strong muscular arms pulled her close against the (man's?) form before she fell to the ground so hard that she had the wind knocked out of her.   
  
"Who are you may I ask?" said a rough cold voice filled with spite.   
  
"I'm the new History of Magic teacher" Hermione let out in a stutter. Looking up she saw Professor Snape. Great she thought, just what I need to do on my first day here. Ten points to me for collision with the Potions Master, she thought dryly.  
  
"Indeed...the Headmaster told us that Binns finally decided to give up teaching, something about being tired of the students falling asleep in class. Albus never did get around to telling us who his replacement would be. Allow me to introduce myself," he said holding out his hand, "Serverus Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor starting this year."  
  
With a smirk she held out my hand, so he finally got the job eh? Wonder who the new Potions professor was going to be. "Granger, Hermione Granger. I'm glad you finally got the job Professor. You certainly deserve it after all these years."  
  
Hermione could have gone into a fit of hysterics when she saw the look on his face. Pure shock. "I've got to be on my way though, Dumbledore is expecting me in his office. Good-day to you!"  
  
When she was finally out of sight and his hearing range Hermione succumb to the desire and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Clearly he hadn't recognized her at all. This was going to be a good year. She was sure of it now. Confidant, Hermione walked through the hallways smiling. Everything was going to be just fine. 


	2. In A New Light

******  
  
JUST REPOSTING CHAPTER TWO TO FIX A FEW MISTAKES!!  
  
******  
  
A/N: Damn I must be doing something right I never get this many reviews in so short a time! And no flames!!! Yet...lol...not that I mind them cause at least it's a review! ^_^  
  
midniteblusoccer: I'll email you if I remember okay...I have a tendancy to forget things...  
  
stargurl2: well, who said anything about this being a SS/HG fic? *whistles innocently as possible with an evil grin that ruins it...damn...* All well...it is...and as far as things go I guess you'll have to wait and see lol.   
  
astral-monkey: awww poor astral! Tech Jade did the first review but you get to do the dance...and thanx!  
  
JadeWerewolf thanx for reviewing! *does the dance cause somebody actually likes her fic...well 6 soembodies!*   
  
Running PadFoot: lol I neglected to add for now didn't I, hmm...*EVIL GRIN*   
  
Kopina & the one true reviewer : thanx!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
Chapter Two: In a New Light  
  
******  
  
Nothing seemed to have changed all that much at Hogwarts and I was so relieved to see this. I don't think that I could come back to the school and find it less to my expectations. I turned the corner and once again ran into something...and both of us tumbled and fell down dropping everything. My shoulder's groaned as my cat did her best to stay where she was. Rubbing my head I looked up to see a mass of red curly hair doing the same thing.  
  
"Ginny?" and "Hermione?" we both said at the same time. "what are you doing here?"   
  
Both of us started laughing, we hadn't spoke to each other in a while because of my travels. I owled her occasionally but they letters were strictly about the things I had done and not very personal. We both smiled guiltily knowing we hadn't been very good friends for a while, both too absorbed in our own lives to pay attention to the other.   
  
"Remember the how good I was in potions during our school years," Ginny Started, "well Professor Snape Owled me the begging of this summer to offer me a short term apprenticeship so I could be the new Potions Master!"  
  
"Oh my Goddess Ginny! Professor Binns finally retired and I'm going to be the new Professor of History! So Snape Finally got the job he's always wanted, eh?"  
  
"Yea he isn't that bad when you get to know him Hermione, he knows so much about so many things. He is so much better then an encyclopedia. You two would really get along if you would just give each other a chance. Anyway, Hermione you look so great," Ginny said with a squeal. "You've changed so much. Look at all the weight you lost. Goodness Hermione, you could pass for a muggle model now! Oh except for that poor hair, I'll give you a few spells to practice for that one!"  
  
"You too Ginny, my gosh, look at you you're hair is so long and its all curled! That man of yours must be taking good care of you. How are things with you two?"  
  
"Draco and I are doing great. Great Gods Hermione, for all his pretense the man would do anything for me. He's such a big fat faker."  
  
"Well I best be going Ginny I don't want to be late. Dumbledore is waiting."  
  
"I doubt he'd notice or care Hermione! He's probably in his office still, I just came from there. And remember what I said Hermione! Never judge a book by its cover!"  
  
"Talk to you later Ginny," I yelled over my shoulder."  
  
Imagine, Virginia Weasly, Potions master, I mused as I continued on my way. This time I paid a great deal of attention to where I was going instead of daydreaming, two head on collisions was enough for one day. When I got to the Headmaster's gargoyle I muttered the password "Cotton Candy" and walked up the spiral staircase that led to his office.   
  
"Ahh, Mrs. Granger, so nice of you to arrive. I trust you found your way easily enough?"  
  
"Indeed I did headmaster. Hogwarts is exactly how I remembered it, if not a thousand times better."  
  
"Good. Very Good. Well then..."  
  
Dumbledore trailed off as Professor McGonagall walked into his office and I watched as she smiled at me warmly. My old head of house had been my mentor and my friend. Two years out of Hogwarts and barely twenty years old, my parents had died and Mireva McGonagall had been there for me. No questions were asked she was just a shoulder to cry on. I jumped up and gave her a warm hug.   
  
"Ah I see you have arrived, Minerva, and just in time too. Please Show Mrs. Granger to her rooms. I am sure that she had had an especially long day and would love to get settled in and perhaps check some books out of the library..."  
  
I laughed and noticed the merry twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and walked out the door joyously. I chitchatted with Professor McGonagall and told her of all the things that I had been doing in the last five years since we saw each other last. It was great to be home, and to know that in all the world I did have a place that I could consider to be a real home.  
  
We stopped in a room that was quite near my old History room and I noticed a large statue of the Egyptian Goddess Baset in her cat form that I was positive had not been there before. I looked up at Minerva, and she said with a quick nod and smile "Albus placed it there because of your interest in Egypt" and she muttered a password. "Crispy Critters" and a spiral staircase just like Dumbledore's appeared.   
  
I was very much disappointed in what I found awaiting me at the top of the stairs though, the room was all but empty and very dusty and unkempt. I frowned and bit my lip...surely this room had not been cleaned in more then forty years! Minerva looked down at me and started laughing.   
  
"Goodness gracious child, the expression on your face is priceless! You have your wand and it won't take long for you to clean it up. You can charm and transfigure just about anything you want up here as long as it's safe and it suits you. Professor Binns didn't notice the dust because he was a ghost and probably never lifted a finger to clean the place. Not that he could have anyway...wands and ghosts do not agree with one another very well! Your trunk is here now," she pointed to my trunk in the center of the floor. "the house elves will bring your food up to you if you want but the staff will be eating in the staff room near Albus' office. I trust you know how to find it?" I Nodded. "Good I'll be on my way then."  
  
"Wait, Minerva..." I asked hesitantly, "Why is Snape so cold-hearted? I mean I know it's a private question and all but since we're colleagues I want to be able to understand him and everything..." I bit my lip in frustration feeling very awkward indeed.   
  
"Lets just say this Hermione, when a dog gets beaten one to many times it will eventually bite whatever hand comes near it, friend or enemy. Even when all that dog wants is to be fed and pat." She smiled at me. "Have a good night Miss Granger."  
  
As she walked out of the door and down the spiral staircase, I began to think of Professor Snape in a new light...  
  
(A/N: Snapes Witch: Sorry!! I knew something was funny about her name, but at 6 o'clock in the morning with no sleep I didn't notice! I changed all the Mirevas to Minerva!  
  
And to my anonymous reviewer... I think I fixed those first person to third person changes in this chapter, but if you mean how its third person in chapter one its because I needed to give a good view of Hermione from somebody elses point of view. ) 


	3. Third Time is the Charm

A/N: Hey Aunty Mica!!!   
  
ShinHee Tae: Yes I made a mistake when I was trying to repost chapter two and ended up replacing chapter one instead of two...I fixed it lol! That's what I get for not paying attn to what I was doing  
  
Running Padfoot: Sorry I had Dumbledore saying Mrs. Granger...lol its Miss. Just a habit of mine to always use the Mrs. ^_^  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
Chapter Three: Third Time is the Charm  
  
I wiped my arm across my sweaty forehead tiredly, and surveyed the living room I now had in my chambers. The fireplace blazed warmly, and firelight flickered across the room making it oh-so-cozy looking. I all of the old floors into a gorgeous oak hardwood floor and covered it with various rugs that I had collected in the last seven years. In the living room I had a hardwood rocking chair with black cushions and a big comfy couch of black suede that looked particularly inviting right now. There were cushions to sit on all over the floor in one corner resembling places in India and China that I had been too.  
  
The walls were a deep burgundy that reminded me of dried blood, and I had sconces covering them except for the wall that the fireplace was on. It was covered with stone facing and was absolutely gorgeous. I had muggle paintings of witches, wizards, gargoyles all sorts of other things. There were statues on hardwood shelves all over the place. All in all it had a very gothic appeal.  
  
My Bedroom now had a canopy bed and the walls were charmed to looking like the heavens constantly and all sorts of celestial bodies were covering it. I had become fascinated with astronomy and loved looking at them. If I wanted to look at a particular star, constellation, or anything else all I had to do was touch the section that it was in or voice it and the wall would zoom in on it. The bedclothes were all deep purple and black satin, silk, and velvet. There was a large sheepskin blanket on top of it. Pictures of my friends and family covered the entire back wall behind my bed, the only wall that remained uncharmed, but instead was painted a deep black.  
  
In my study every wall was covered with books starting at the height of my shoulders and there were several bookcases lined up in the middle of the room. I had collected so many books over the years and they had probably taken up a good fourth of my trunk even shrunken as they were. I had pillows all over the floor in a messy but orderly fashions so I could lay wherever I wanted and read comfortable everywhere in the room. As an afterthought I summoned a ladder to reach the higher shelves.   
  
The bathroom had a large sea-green marble tub that rivaled even the one in the prefect and head girl bathroom. There were many faucets coming out of one end that you could choose any fragrance imaginable soap or oil. In the corner beside it was a small enclosed shower. The floor was covered with another shade of green stone-like tile. The back wall was made completely of mirrors. On the other wall was a large vanity and an old fashioned pedestal styled sink.   
  
I surveyed my new home with pride as my grandfather clocked chimed and I realized that I had finished just in time to go down to have dinner with the staff. Muttering a few quick spells I cleaned up, changed my clothes, and ran down to dinner.   
  
(A/N: Sorry I spent so much time on Hermione's rooms but I like descriptive writing and I tend to get caught up in it sometimes. Besides...one's room should reflect the person living in them shouldn't it? And they often reveal much more about a person's inner self then you would ever imagine. )  
  
As I was rushing down the corridor I once again ran into a big solid something and yelped. In a swirl of robes and arms I went down, bracing myself for the hard impact of the stone floor. But amazingly my landing was rather soft. Puzzled, I opened my eyes to see Serverus Snape beneath me. I stared at him openmouthed to surprised and embarrassed to say anything.  
  
"Clearly you haven't learned anything from the last time we so untimely met." Snape said scathingly. "Now if you would, Miss Granger, get off me!"  
  
"Ohh!" I muttered realizing that I hadn't moved yet and I scrambled off of him as fast as I could, blushing furiously. "Everyone always says that things happens in threes..." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" I squeaked. Even though he was no longer my professor he still frightened me, it was amazing and annoying as hell at the same time. "Are you on your way to dinner?"  
  
"Actually, no I'm not. I usually don't waste my time eating with the rest of the teachers and listening to their squabbling. I eat by myself, alone, in my private chambers. Good-day Miss Granger!"  
  
I watched him brusquely walk down the corridor with that annoying scowl plastered on his face. He was always so damn grumpy. Honestly! You would think the man had no idea how to enjoy himself. Miss Granger indeed. I felt like I was 11 years old and a first year again whenever he was around. Why did he have to be the person I walked strait into, and I did it twice for that matter.   
  
"Hermione," Ginny squealed when I walked into the staff room, "Come sit with me, we have so much to catch up on!"  
  
Laughing as she half guided half dragged me to a small table in the corner of the room near the fireplace. "So how are you and Draco getting along Ginny? Had he popped the question yet?" I watched her as she blushed faintly.  
  
"I don't know whatever you could possibly mean Hermione..." she said unconvincingly. "So have you any special someone in your life?"  
  
"Don't play coy with me Virginia Weasly! You know exactly wht I mean and don't change the subject!"  
  
'Ohh Hermione, I don't think he'll ever ask! Mum and Dad aren't even used to the fact that I have been going with him for the last six years! I'm twenty-four and they still treat me like a baby! I hate being the youngest child."  
  
"And the only girl... I wish I could have been there to see Ron's face when you told he. He must have had a fit!"  
  
"That's putting it lightly. I wouldn't have been surprised if he started to shit kittens, honestly! He's such a prat! But I want to know still, do you have anyone Hermione?"  
  
"I haven't had anybody since Vince. He was such a bastard. Although Bill did seem a bit interested while we were in Egypt together. We probably could have had something but I was still too crushed over Vince at that point. I feel so used Ginny!"  
  
"He wasn't worth your time, hun" she said softly putting her hand on mine. "You'll fine somebody. Especially if you let me take you out shopping and get you some nice sexy clothes instead of that boring shit that you insist on wearing. It doesn't do anything for all those curves you have!"  
  
"Ginny, are you feeling ok? This is me, curveless, boring old Hermione. Bookworm extrodinaire, remember?"  
  
'Whatever you say..." She said rolling her eyes. "Just remember whenever you're ready my offer always stands."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone stopped speaking for a moment, looking up at our headmaster. "I see that Severus didn't join us again this evening, alas he's stuck in his ways the poor old boy... what was I saying now? Ah, Yes, I'd like all of you to please welcome Hermione, I'm sure all of you remember her from her student days here. She will be taking the position left vacate by Professor Binns who decided that he had been teaching long enough. And all I have to say now is, enjoy!"  
  
Plates appeared before all of us and I dig in hungrily. "Mmm...Pork Roast and red potatoes. Absolutely delicious," I said between mouthfuls."  
  
"What was the food like when you were traveling Hermione?"  
  
"Oh it was usually divine, but sometimes you ahd to be careful what you ate. I stayed in muggle and wizard places mind you, and some of those people have very strange ideas about what is edible and what is not. Like in one place they tried giving me bull testicles! I felt bad for the poor thing!"  
  
"Hermione! Honestly I'm trying to eat over here!"  
  
"You asked." All she did in reply was glare at me, and I laughed. "It feels so good to be back Ginny. It was rather lonely at times being on the road constantly. Whose still teaching here?"  
  
"I believe everybody is still here except for Professor Binns. And Hagrid is still out doing something or other, I haven't seen him around yet this year. I don't know if he's going to be doing Care of Magickal Creatures again this year but I'm sure he'll at least be groundskeeper."   
  
"Are you excited to be the Potions teacher this year Ginny?"  
  
"Oh Gods I'm so nervous Hermione! I have quite a reputation to live up to after Snape! It feels so weird to be calling the teachers by their first names though, doesn't it. I keep wanting to call them all Professor. Albeit that would be confusing wouldn't it, calling each of them Professor constantly, they wouldn't know who I was talking too! How about you, are you nervous?"  
  
"Honestly, not really. It shouldn't be hard making History of Magick more interesting then Professor Binns. And I love history, I visited all sorts of ancient places on my travels and learned all sorts of interesting stuff, so I should be able to use that to make the class fun. Besides, I think I can work a few projects in to keep them interested. If only I could take them somewhere on a field trip and make it more hands on...although if I talk to Dumbledore maybe he'll have a way of making that possible. Converting an classroom into something or other...Look at me I'm babbling already!"  
  
"well at least you're enthusiastic about it! I'm jealous Hermione, I'm going to have quite a lot to compete with your classes."  
  
We chatted throughout the rest if dinner and for long time afterwards. It was quite late when I finally headed back down the hallways to my own rooms. Plans of my future classes were still lingering in my head when I lay down in my bed. Not long after my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. 


	4. In the Night

Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Four: In the Night...  
  
(A/N: warning notice the rating change! And RunningPadfoot, that's clearly what I get for not having a beta reader even though I proof-read everything. I tend to look at hose things without seeing there as my mind automatically corrects things so that they seem to be as they should lol!)  
  
(Snape's P.O.V.)  
  
I walked through the dungeon halls thoroughly agitated by the young woman who had stupidly managed to run into me twice in just a few hours. I could have sworn that I had heard her mumble something about third times a charm before I walked away and wondered what the hell she meant by it. Hopefully she didn't plan on walking into another time...  
  
I rubbed the back of my head now that I knew nobody was around to see me. Damn that know-it-all bitch...I had the worst migraine that I had gotten in quite a while. Thankfully I was close to my chambers and had my own store of potions that would take care of it.   
  
I still couldn't get over it, that beautiful woman downstairs had been none other then Hermione Granger...bloody hell that girl had changed a lot in the last seven years. She was probably still just as damn annoying as ever though. I was glad that my classes were going to be held in the dungeons and Ginny had decided on changing the location of the Potions class so that he could remain in his old classroom.  
  
I loved the dungeons. They were out of everyone's way and nobody in their right mind came to see me of their own free will. Well, Albus Dumbledore came down every once in a while, but that old codger was anything but sane, and everyone knew it. The dungeons were my sanctuary, and they gave me the solitude I needed. The silence that permeated every room like a thick second skin was bliss.   
  
I whispered my password and walked into my own private chambers that were much more inviting and cozy that most would even imagine possible. The floor was covered in the same stone as the rest of the dungeons but was charmed so that you wouldn't get cold feet while walking on it barefoot. The Library and common room were joined into one and there were bookcases on one end of the room. A large emerald couch worth snuggling into, wait did I just think snuggling, covered the opposing wall. A large silver chandelier covered in prisms hung from the ceiling. There was a large desk next to the door that led to his bedroom.   
  
Reaching for the book on the pewter coffee table with dragons and snakes making up the legs and body, and a glass table, I lay down on the couch and began to read. Lost Souls was a page-turner despite the fact that it was written by a muggle. It was a tale about Vampires that was surprisingly accurate.   
  
I smirked to myself, who would know that I, Severus Snape, was fond of muggle literature. They had such active imaginations despite their lack of concrete knowledge about the wizarding world. I loved all books actually, both muggle and wizard books on any and all subjects. My personal library was very extensive though I kept it all hidden under charms except for things that I referred to often, my favorites, and whatever I happened to be reading at the moment.  
  
My thoughts lingered back to the day that Albus came to me and asked me if I would resign my position as Potions Professor and become the teacher for the defense against the dark arts class. I was given a warning not to be too harsh though, which was thoroughly annoying. Just because I went a little too far sometimes...   
  
All well, I had finally got the position I always wanted. Although it figured that Voldemort had finally been defeated, and the students didn't have anything more to worry about other then lingering attacks from the few death eaters that were still at large. Not that I would allow the students to do anything but take my class seriously, no the students would be forced to be at their best.   
  
I still had a soft spot for that particular Gryffindor, and I had had one even before she and my godson started dating. She was by far on of the brightest pupils I had ever had the honor to teach in potions. I could see in her eyes that she was as much entranced by the subject as I was. Hermione had always been good too, but out of my own stubbornness I refused to acknowledge her skills. Mostly because she was friends with Potter, but also because once again she was so bloody annoying!  
  
I put down my book, and walked over to my desk, and began to prepare a basic lesson plan for the first term of school. Various curses and counter curses ran through my head, as well as potions for the after effects of them. Perhaps with Ginny's help I could teach them about said potions and then they would learn to brew them in Potions=.  
  
I looked up and noticed the time and climbed into bed beneath the black silk sheets. I was fast asleep long before my head even hit the pillow. I always worked myself to exhaustion, knowing that if I didn't sleep would never come to me. And for the first time in a long time, I dreamt.  
  
***  
  
(Hermione's P.O.V.)  
  
I headed down to my rooms half asleep. Monday morning the students would arrive and that didn't give me much time to plan my classes. I barely noticed where I was going only thankful that I had made it there and that my bed was nice and comfy when I fell onto it. Groggily I stripped and climbed into bed loving the feel of the different textures of fabric across my naked body.Within a matter of minutes I was fast asleep.  
  
And I dreamt... The night was crisp and cool as I flew over the countryside, content with everything around me. It was a night of magick, I was meeting somebody special, somebody who would love me and hold me for the rest of my life. They didn't care that I was a bookworm, in fact they loved it. To them there was no other woman who could compare to my beauty.   
  
(Snape's P.O.V.)  
  
She was coming, she should be here soon. I paced back and forth in our secret meeting place. To her I wasn't a broken man with nothing. I wasn't just an ex death eater and a thing to be loathed above all others. I wasn't just some greasy git who deserved to be hidden away from the rest of the world.  
  
Suddenly I saw her land with the grace of an angel and drop her broom. She ran over to me and her arms were my neck and in my hair pulling me against her. My lips were on hers and my tounge met hers in a fierce, passionate, yet gentle dance. I reveled in her sweetness, she tasted of honey and smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. I took in all of her feeling like I could never get enough.   
  
(Hermione's P.O.V.)  
  
His hands were doing amazing things to me and I was glad that he had his arms around my waste because my knees had turned to jelly and I knew that if he let go I wouldn't have the strength to hold myself up on my own. He smelled like cedarwood and sage and tasted divine. I raked my nails through his hair and down his back gently but harshly. His hands pulled up my shirt and went under my bra to grasp my breasts and a small gasp escaped my lips. My hands wandered below his waist and I grabbed him best I could through the fabric, stroking him urgently.   
  
(Snape's P.O.V.)  
  
A moan shuttered through my entire body and I brought her down into the thick grass underfoot and pulled her shirt up over her head and discarded her bra in the same manner. I pulled one of her luscious mounds into my mouth and teased her until she was hot and writhing beneath me. I ripped off my shirt and the rest of our clothing and guided myself into her moist folds. Together we felt the sweet throes of ecstasy and we collapsed into each other's arms.   
  
Gathering her body to mine, I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, only to see that her face was none other then that of the girl that I had loathed and been constantly plagued by all through her student years at Hogwarts. Miss Hermione Granger...  
  
*** 


	5. Fretfully So

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I'm probably gonna find a beta reader for this story cause I keep looking over my typos without fixing them cause I fix them in my head and not on paper...oops...   
  
And all you selfish people who read and don't review damn you!!! Flame it or love it just say something!!! And please constructive criticism...duh! Not mindless idiotic bullshit...lol...that's what schools for!  
  
doomsdaybringer: scary???? Geezz.critics you're all the same...lol, yea I know kinda creepy....all well at least it was a good scary ^_^  
  
Shadow Silver Fang: You're awesome! I'm glad you liked chapter four even though it pissed me off cause it still didn't come out the way I wanted to after writing it three times!!!  
  
DragonRose4: *evil grin* Evil laugh* hehehe...doesn't that suck? I hate that too but hey it happens! LOL...  
  
Blue eyes19: Yea!! Another new reader whohoo...I feel the love!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
Chapter Five: Fretfully So  
  
I sat up rigidly in bed and found myself falling to the floor in the midst of swirling sheets and with a squeal fell down onto the floor with a rather loud thump. Rubbing my head I sat up gingerly, my tailbone and back now ached horribly. Lingering memories of my dream crept into my consciousness. My hands flew to my mouth and my eyes widened with shock.  
  
Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I whispered with horror. "I had a sex dream about Snape!"   
  
If I hadn't already been on the floor I would have without a doubt fallen there with this realization. I lay back down like a dead weight, forgetting that I had no pillow beneath my head. Dammit, I moaned, boy was my head going to ache in the morning. Very Carefully I climbed back up onto my bed and back onto the covers that were now in complete and total disarray.  
  
I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table, three o'clock. After about a half-hour of sitting around and waiting for sleep to come I decided that it was completely useless. Despite the fact that half of me was afraid to fall asleep again to find myself dreaming about the annoying greasy git Snape again, I was still tired. I had had a long day but it seemed that rest was beyond me for the moment.  
  
I climbed out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. Maybe a good soak and massage from the water-jets in the bathroom would relax me. Fiona rubbed up against my legs as I was walking and I pet her lovingly for a few minutes. I filled the tub with perfumed oils and water as hot as I could stand it and climbed in. It was just right, even had a spot perfect for me to lay down in and have my entire body massaged like a Jacuzzi.   
  
As every sore muscle in my body was thoroughly relaxed, my mind began to drift and thoughts came to my mind unbidden. Severus Snape, my old enemy and Potions Professor, was the unwitting and most likely unwilling participant in the outrageous sex dreams of a virgin. Why oh why did it have to be him of all people! It wasn't as if he was a sex god or something! He had been the only teacher who had ever refused to acknowledge my skills. In short Severus Snape was a complete bastard.   
  
Although despite the way he had always treated me, his voice had always been able to send shivers down my spine. Every emotion possible could be conveyed with a simple tone, if you knew what to listen for. Many of his students complained about his toneless voice, but I knew differently. I worked twice as hard in his class hoping to be acknowledged, but that acknowledgement never came.   
  
Severus wasn't that bad looking anymore either. His gaunt features and taunt skin had filled out a little bit since the fall of Voldemort. The hardships that he had been facing for the Order were long since over and it appeared that he had gained a bit of weight and looked much healthier now. He was still anything but tan, but his skin now had somewhat of a glow about it, a rich healthy glow.   
  
His hair had grown much longer since I had seen him last, and he had it puled back in a ponytail to keep it out of his way. I imagined him getting an earring like Charlie had with a smirk. The day that happened would be the end for wizard and muggle alike. However it did look decidedly sexy on him in my imagination...  
  
Did I just think of Severus Snape as sexy? Yup this too could signal the end. I was definitely loosing it. Goddess damn it, I wondered what was next. Maybe the man would fall to his knees sobbing and beg me for forgiveness for all the years he had been cruel to me and confess his undying love for me. Fat Chance.   
  
I grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack beside the tub and wrapped it around my body as I climbed out of the tub. I pulled the drain and grabbed my wand from the vanity. Muttering a quick drying spell I then pulled on a pair of muggle jeans and a nice comfy blouse. With a quick swish-and-flick of my wand my hair braided itself into a. even plait. Tonks, I'll owe you forever...that charm had been a lifesaver many a time in the past few years, no more hair in my face. Happy with how I looked I walked down the stairs into the hallway, and headed down the corridor.   
  
I spent the week I had before school started researching and roaming the castle grounds and through the castle itself. I found so many interesting chambers that I could hold class in, and more history on Hogwarts and its grounds then I had ever thought possible. I was determined to make my class fun. Ginny and I ate our dinner in her chambers or mine every night together. We spent our time catching up on how things had been going over the last few years.  
  
But every night I would dream of Severus, and wake up completely pissed of. Was it possible that I was developin g a crush on the bastard. I groaned inwardly. It wasn't right! He was 18 years older ten I was it was so wrong! This just could not be so! All well...there wasn't much I could do to control my dreams except using a dreamless sleep potion, but that was addictive and too much like running away. I wouldn't do it.   
  
Much too soon I was sitting in the great hall awaiting the arrival of the students apprehensively. 


	6. To Be a Teacher

******  
  
A/N: sorry if I shocked a few of my readers with the fourth chapter but hey...that's the way it goes I guess right. lol I didn't intend for that to happen so soon in the story but it seemed to write itself and what can I say I went with it ^_^ Although I glad that even those of you who were in shock still seemed to like the chapter.  
  
Tall oaks: thanx ^_^ I'm trying!   
  
And Sorry that this is such a short chapter but you know what? Deal with it! *sticks her tongue out at you*  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Six: To Be a Teacher...  
  
As I sat up at the staff table I felt the distinctive tingling sensation of overwhelming happiness and pride. I, Hermione Granger, was now Professor of History of Magick at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all my years as a student, I had found my way to the top of the idolization pillar. Now I was in a position of influence, and able to make changes. Soon the students would (hopefully) be looking to me with respect and admiration. Overcoming the legacy of Professor Binns would be a challenge I would take; my class was going to be something to be remembered.   
  
I sneaked a sideward glance at Snape and saw the expression of loathing and hate that he had once again plastered on his face. His features were expressionless and immobile as stone, no expression showing through the porcelain mask. I wondered why he bothered teaching at all when he seemed to abhor students and all associations with them so much. Despite the fact that he now had the position he had coveted even before my Hogwarts days he was still the same old bastard head of Slytherin.   
  
Dumbledore could probably find a new teacher for DADA easily enough...Remus Lupin would be more then willing to take back the job, the school board had agreed that it would be okay. I still kept in contact with Lupin; he had been there for me like an Uncle for many years even when everyone else had left me. I hadn't seen him in ages, perhaps it was time to pay him a visit, or perhaps I could ask him to come here for dinner one night.   
  
I turned to Ginny at my right, and she had a grin stupidly shining from her face. "How does it feel Ginny," I asked her quietly, "to be up here in front of the entire student body?"  
  
"I'm on top of the world Hermione, nothing could be better."  
  
We turned our attention back to watch as Minerva led the first years through the middle of the room and to the front, while the sorting hat sat lonely on a stool in the center of the room. All in all there turned out to be ten Ravenclaws, 12 Gryffindors, eight Hufflepuffs, and nine Slytherins.   
  
It was quite a large group this year but amazingly the tables always had just enough room for everyone to sit comfortably. This had always amazed me as a student. Now I knew that they were probably charmed for that reason. I wondered if Flitwick did it for the school or if it was somebody before him? The minute that everybody was settled Dumbledore cleared his throat and instantly everything quieted down.   
  
"I would first like to announce that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to the entire student body. Also, there a few changes that students should note. Our dear Professor Snape (Snape glared lethally at Albus for this.) is now the DADA Professor, and that Mrs. Virginia Weasly will be taking his place as the new Potions Mistress. Professor Binns left his post here last year, leaving his position vacant. Mrs. Hermione Granger will be taking his place. Now that all that's settled, dig in!"  
  
With a clap of his hands the food appeared on the tables and we hungrily filled our plates. 


	7. First Class!

****** A/N: okay enough with the people telling me I keep calling the peoples MRS instead of Miss!!!! Sheesh! I don't particularly care!!! Not mad just getting aggravated cause I thought I fixed them all, but in the future all my readers should make note to ignore it!!! it isn't that hard to figure out is it?  
  
queen of the bitch people: hmm.even Microsoft word doesn't see any errors in my spelling so please point them out to me and I'll update with them fixed. Might be the names that I misspelled but hey, I'm too lazy to check them all. The only one I can see that you might notice is that I spell magick with a k, I do that on purpose, or now by habit. Because I'm a witch by religion/lifestyle (paganism, witchcraft, druidism, shamanism, etc.) that's my way of showing it.I even do it in school which annoys the piss out of my English teacher lol. My puter dictionary at my house has that in it as the right spelling instead of magic hehehe . She'll get over it. ^_^ anyway.now that I've started rambling ..  
  
PheonixLady: hehehe did the evil puter agree with you long enough to read my fic?? Kewl ^_^ luv ya sis ^_^ and hun.you only need to press the review button once!!! *sticks tongue out at you*  
  
And thanx to the rest of my reviewers!!!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
Chapter 7: Class!!!  
  
******  
  
"Welcome to History of Magick, class. "As you have probably noticed I've made quite a few changes to the old classroom. And if you didn't notice I suggest you get your eyes checked." I walked to the front of my desk and sat down on the edge of it and crossed my arms loosely. "I will be teaching this class very differently then Professor Binns did. This class will be held in multiple locations as well after I get an idea of what I can expect of each of my classes as a whole. Do any of you have an interest in this subject, despite the way Professor Binns taught?"  
  
Very few hands were raised, but it didn't dampen my spirits. This was the fifth year group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Better them then the Slytherins and Gryffindors first. I glanced at all the faces in the classroom. They were all interested enough in what I was saying at the moment, but I wondered how long it was going to last. They all seemed to expect things to be the same in this class despite what I said to them. Well, they had another things coming to them.  
  
"Alright, I know you're all probably wondering how on earth I could make this class interesting, but I assure you that I will find a way. As things progress I will be open to suggestions as to what you wish to learn about. I'll even tell you about all the places I've been. There are very few places I haven't traveled too in the last several years.  
  
Every one of the statues, paintings, sculptures, and the like I got in the places they were made. All of them are authentic. I worked as an archeologist in both the muggle and wizarding worlds so I could support myself. If you see a piece that interests you just ask about it, I know the history of each piece and the area that it was made in.  
  
We will be starting the year learning more about the history of Hogwarts itself as an introduction to the way I will be teaching the course. We will be meeting in various locations on the school grounds, your schedules have been charmed to show you where you should expect to meet for class.  
  
Is there anything that any of you would like to learn about this year? And don't forget that current events are also a part of the History of Magick. Yes you in the front.please tell me your name and then you can answer my question."  
  
"My name is Evangeline Selendra, Professor. Are you going to take us into the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"I could talk to the headmaster about it I suppose, but there is still very little known about what else could be in there and what its real purpose was for. Though it was the home of an ancient basilisk, it is possible that it could have been nothing more then a mere pet of Salazaar's. It could contain many other things as well. And technicaly somebody needs to be a parselmouth to be able to open it, although an alternate entrance route may have found by now."  
  
They asked many more questions and I told them stories about things here and there. They asked about my friendship with Harry of course and I saw the girls swooning in their own fantasies while I talked. I loved harry but it was pathetic how people looked up to him just because of who he was. He had such a hard time getting a decent girlfriend because most of the girls he wanted were going to just have him as some sort of trophy.  
  
I looked up to check the time. "Alright class, that's enough questions for now I hope you all brought your text book with you, and I want you to read the first chapter and take notes on the important points. Don't groan at me! Bookwork is just as important as anything else, and I need to hand out some assignments. You'll get over it. If you don't have any notes you won't receive credit for the reading. Have a good day!"  
  
I sat down at my desk and shuffled through my papers and went through my notes for the next class. Slytherin and Gryffindors, the sixth year group, were to be the next class that I would have. I wondered if house rivalry between those two was the same, I doubted that it would be any different. Human evolution...right... that was what they wanted you to believe wasn't it?  
  
The rest of my classes for that day went quite the same way. The first years were a little more open to history because they hadn't had to deal with the boring Professor Binns. Even I had had a hard time staying awake in his class. By the time dinner came around I was quite looking forward to it. No more classes for the day and finally I could relax.  
  
****** 


	8. A Moment of Study

A/N: I'm gonna be slow on the updates because of my busy schedule   
  
Peeved Adult Reader: Its all well and good that you would like to be a teen again for lack of those adult responsibilities and I'd rather be in your place despite it all. I already deal with work every other week, because I'm on co-op with my school. I only go to school every other week because I go to a technical vocational high school. All those "perks' you mentioned about being a grown up I already deal with. Being in control of my life without somebody else trying to fuck with me will be a blessing. My parents hate my friends because they're witches (like me), and they won't even meet them, and they hate my religious choice. If they could force me to be a Christian they'd do it. I'd rather declare emancipation and I'm on the verge of it because of how bad things are. Being on my own would be a blessing! As long as I could afford it at least.   
  
PunkRock Pixie: Hope your Samhain was better then mine I spent it in Salem Ma, granted I had a good time despite everything but I rather felt like the main attraction at the Zoo. Imagine: your in a huge cage with several other witches and some guy has a megaphone screaming "Hurry, hurry step right up, come and gawk at the witches...never again Way too many drunks everywhere too. Its way to commercialized down there now.   
  
Vema: I'm glad you like the story, but I have one thing to say. This is my fic, and my interpretation of how things are. JK. Rowling doesn't ever mention religion at all in her books but I don't really care. I have a pagan influence in all of my writing so it comes out. I'm glad you noticed though.   
  
Thank you to all of my other reviewers!  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
Chapter Eight: A moment of Study  
  
I walked towards the Great Hall very satisfied with myself. I was lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to anything going on around me. It was a miracle that I made it through the halls without walking into anybody or anything. I supposed it was automatic. During my days at Hogwarts as a student I did the same thing with my nose in a book.  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny called to me.   
  
I stopped and spun around, only to find myself face to face with her as she only just managed to stop in time. "How was your first day of classes?"  
  
"It was interesting. Everyone thought they were gonna get off easy in Potions now that Severus was no longer teaching. They were so wrong!" She ad I laughed and I noticed an evil sort of twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny, did you go and turn yourself into Snape! Poor creatures to be relieved of one evil potions master to be stuck with another."  
  
"I heard that"  
  
My eyes went wide and I whirled around to see Severus Snape walked only a few feet behind me. "Well its true, that scowl is famous Severus. You have quite a reputation among your students."  
  
"Yes and I try my best to uphold it," he drawled "It keeps the little brats in line."  
  
"Oh come on now, it wouldn't hurt you for once to be kind to your students."  
  
'Actually, it very well may, Hermione" Ginny cut in.   
  
"Yes and who would have guessed that Innocent Virginia Weasly would be just as bad!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not that terrible, I just had to be strict so that they wouldn't get any ideas! It is my first day you know!"  
  
They continued on harmlessly bickering with one another ignoring Severus as he walked behind them. He took his chance to study Hermione. She now had the confidence that spoke of experience. He guessed that she was no longer quite as innocent in the ways of the world. He assumed that she was around 25 now. The clumsy Gryffindor girl who had left Hogwarts seven years ago had been replaced with a more graceful, mature adult.   
  
But her eyes didn't twinkle quite the same way anymore, like the light that they had once had inside of them had gone out. The innocent fantasies of her childhood had no doubt been shattered. But she was still going strong and he smiled inwardly. Miss Granger was a strong person and would not easily break. He wondered what exactly she had been up to since she had disappeared from the limelight after the ever-famous Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort.   
  
Severus sat down at the seat that was always reserved for the DADA Professor and began to eat his dinner absentmindedly. Every once in a while he noticed a few students glance his way and he glared at them with the infamous Snape scowl. Quickly they looked away anxious not to anger their Professor. Some things never change. Even now that he had gotten the job long coveted job of DADA professor he was not about to change his ways.   
  
"Hermione! Please, I would never!" He heard Virginia Weasly exclaim rather loudly at something Miss Granger has said quietly to her. He saw the red headed girl blush profusely. The curse of having her fair skin, the poor thing.   
  
Virginia Weasly was a bit of a pet of his while she was attending Hogwarts. She had shown great promise as a student and was exceptional at potions. He took her under his wing despite the fact that she had bee a Gryffindor and offered her an apprenticeship. She excelled like no other student he had ever had the pleasure of teaching. The only other who had come close to her talent had been Miss Granger, but he wouldn't allow himself to give the apprenticeship to her.   
  
It was mostly out of spite that he ignored her potential, he mused. She irritated him to no end with her know-it-all attitude. He was extra hard on her in his class because he realized how easy getting good grades was for her, and he wanted her to have to work for her grades in his class. She met every challenge he set for her brilliantly, but she didn't have the passion for potions that Virginia had. Hermione was a brilliant witch with a talent for magick that few in the wizarding world possessed.   
  
But it was something more. Hermione Granger intrigued him in a way nobody ever had throughout his entire lifetime. She got underneath his skin and refused to let him be free of her. And that dream he had a few nights ago was almost too much to bear. He had awoken sexually frustrated for the first time since he was first going through puberty.   
  
Now, she was no longer a student and things were slightly more complicated because now it was no longer impossible for him to act upon his desires. But he didn't have the slightest clue where to begin, nor was he sure that he really wanted to act upon them. Hermione was made for a different kind of relationship then he wanted. Casual sex was something he assumed she didn't appreciate. He wasn't about to change his ways for her, or any woman for that matter. No he was better off alone. That way nobody would have the chance to hurt him again. Some wounds never heal.   
  
He got up from the table annoyed with himself for dwelling on thoughts of the past and for spending so much time thinking about Miss Granger. He had better things to do and a good book waiting for him in his own personal Library in the dungeons. Robes billowing behind him he exited the great hall not noticing the woman watching him as he left with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. 


	9. Visiting

A/N: Sorry! I meant to update sooner but well life's getting in the way. Having a really hard time getting through a couple of things right now...the last two fics I posted are a testimony of that...things I've had to deal with recently, fun. NOT. anywho... hope you like my update, let me know ^_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews from rebecca89, punkrock pixie, AnnabelleElizabeth, Jade Kirk and Max LBC, and AnImEfReAk81! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
Chapter Nine: Visiting  
  
I wondered if I was absolutely crazy, going down to the dungeons to see Severus Snape. Even if I did have a logical reason to hide behind I felt rather strange. I wanted a specific book; Albus had sent me down to see Severus because he had a copy of it in his personal library. And I wanted to ask him if he could go down into the Chamber of Secrets so that I could bring my class down there if it was safe.   
  
Even though I was a perfectly capable woman, with a large amount of expertise in dealing with ancient curses, I still wanted Severus' opinion. I had always worked with somebody else, never alone. Bill had been my partner when I was in Egypt, and several other places. He and I had spent three years working with each other when added together.   
  
Severus had a lot of experience with dark magick too, which would most likely be the type of magick found in the hidden chamber of Salazaar Slytherin. I respected his opinion very much. Even if he had not been the DADA Professor I would still have asked for his help. The only other person I had ever had the met that was qualified for that position had been Professor Lupin. Sure there were several aurors that knew their stuff, but that didn't meant that they could teach at all.  
  
I knocked on the door to my old potions classroom, which was now the DADA room, and surprisingly got no answer. I entered cautiously and looked around seeing nobody. Walking forward I stumbled on some unseen object and went flying into the air, Only to land on something soft around a foot above the ground. My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.   
  
Then that something I was now laying on moved. And I realized it felt just like a person. I moved my hand and felt a person. My mouth widened into a big O.  
  
"Uhh...Surprise?"  
  
I screamed. I heard a man yell something akin to "bloody hell." Before my eyes Severus began to solidify before my very eyes while I was still laying on top of him. I couldn't help it. I reached out and slapped him.  
  
'What the hell was that for woman?"  
  
'What was that for? What do you think it was for? Are you trying to kill me or something? Great Goddess...I almost had a heart attack there."  
  
Her hand strayed to her chest unconsciously with her words, and Severus followed the movement with hunger in his eyes. Oh to reach out and touch her would be sweet hell. And because she was still on top of him it was making things worse. He was becoming horribly turned on, and he was afraid she would begin to notice.  
  
"Yes, and I'm still being squashed into a cold stone floor, I remind you."  
  
I blushed furiously, realizing the position that we were in right now and scrambled to my feet. "I'm sorry, I was still kinda stunned or something I guess..."  
  
"Well I still got it then." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Apparently yes you do. What were you doing anyways?"  
  
"I was trying out a potion for Virginia, a new version of the invisibility potion that she had developed. If you don't mind I need a moment to write down a few things on the sensations I felt while under it and exactly when it was that it wore off."  
  
"Amazing, you're trusting Ginny enough to be her guinea pig? You're more brave and valiant then I had ever though possible my dear Professor."  
  
The words just slipped out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. They were innocent enough, but they seemed to be promising so much more. I felt my cheeks flame and I turned away hoping he wouldn't notice. Whether he did or not. Thankfully he didn't acknowledge if he had noticed though.  
  
A few moments later he set down his quill and looked up from his parchment. "Now was there something that you wanted to see me about, Miss Granger? Or did you just decide to wander down her to disturb me in my leisure time only to attempt to render me deaf and unconscious on the floor until my morning class found me?"  
  
I had the decency to blush. "Actually yes I did have a valid reason for coming down here, and as for piercing your ear drum, that was entirely your fault."  
  
"Indeed. Well I did forget that I was still under the effects of that potion. Imagine my surprise when you almost walked strait into me, and you were looking strait through me. Needless to say I barely moved out of the way in time but we still tripped each other up."  
  
"Yes, it seems to be a bit of a habit now doesn't it. It's amazing that I haven't killed anyone yet."  
  
"Yes, think of it," he drawled, mimicking the motions of holding a paper and quil while writing as he spoke. "The obituary will read: Death by sudden impact with ditzy Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger, and the cold stone floor."  
  
"And who exactly do you think you're calling a ditz?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and stomping my foot in mock anger.  
  
"Why who on earth could it possibly be...G...huh...this is so hard!" he whined, sounding like a toddler. "Give me an easier one teach!"  
  
"Puh-leaze... As if!"  
  
'Oh yea?" he said giving me a way to happy smile that was kinda creepy.  
  
I didn't like that look, and watched him warily as he stepped closer, very slowl. I felt like a deer stuck in headlights. He walked closer and I stepped back cautiously.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
He jumped at me and I tried to run, but he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I screeched indignantly at this treatment.   
  
"Severus Snape you put me down this instant. This is barbaric. I'm warning you. I'll, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, Hermione?" he said, placing me firmly on my feet only a few inches in front of him, smirking all the while.   
  
His voice sent shivers down my spine. So velvety... My name sounded so good falling off of his lips. I realized that this was the first time I had heard him say my name in my entire life. His words were completely forgotten. I just stared into his eyes, lost in their mezmirizing black pools.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I'll sorry, hat did you say," I asked in a breathy voice.   
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Oh, that." Suddenly it didn't seem important anymore. "I'm not sure anymore but I'll think of something."  
  
The electricity was so intense that you could practically see it sparking between us. I licked my lips unconsciously. He groaned from deep in his throat. I have no idea who moved first but suddenly we were leaning into each other, and I was in his arms.   
  
All thoughts of my class and that book were gone from my mind. Only one thing was left, Severus 


	10. Make Me Beautiful

A/N: Here you go Child of the Gods, and this chapter is dedicated to you for the idea ^_^ ...ooh and sorry to all of you who were thinking Yes! This is it! They kissed! I know I'm so evil!   
  
Oh and I know it's a little late but I just decided to throw a Halloween/Samhain ball into this so *sticks tongue out at you!*  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Nine: Make Me Beautiful!   
  
******  
  
Hermione woke up and stretched with a long, loud yawn. Her hands fell to her mouth and she brushed her lips with her fingertips. It had been such a wonderful dream...and it had been so real. With a sigh I rolled out of bed wishing that I had the courage to kiss the man that I fantasized about nightly.   
  
After a long steaming bath I hurried to the great hall to eat my breakfast, and sat next to Ginny. Thank the Gods it was Saturday. For once the gossiping Ginny and I ate our breakfast in silence. Wistfully I sneaked a glance at Severus. I sighed into my spoon and he turned and looked at me and our eyes met. Blushing furiously I turned my attention to eating again. When breakfast was over I pocketed the letter I had received and all but ran out of the great hall.   
  
"Hermione Granger! Sweet lady, are you practicing for a marathon or something?" Ginny put her hands on her knees, bent over and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, somebody is out of shape!" I laughed. "What's up?"  
  
"Well its Saturday, don't tell me you were running back to your damn books." I blushed. "I thought so. Hermione you should come shopping with me. I wanted to pick up a dress for the Halloween masquerade. I wanted to help you pick out your dress, I want to know that your gonna blow the socks off your special somebody."  
  
"What do you mean my special somebody? You know perfectly well I'm single."  
  
"Rubbish, Hermione. I've seen the way you ogle Severus. He is sexy isn't he..."  
  
"Ginny!" my chin may as well have been on the floor I was so shocked. "You mean you don't think that he's a slimy git like the boys do?"  
  
"Hermione he tutored me and took me on as his apprentice. He's like a father to me and you know he is Draco's Godfather.   
  
'How is Draco doing by the way?"   
  
"Don't change the subject. He's doing well. We're talking about getting married. Pity that none of the Family knows that I've been dating him for several years now. They're so blind. Harry will shit himself won't he now?"  
  
We laughed. Ginny had had the biggest crush on Harry for five years but after a while being ignored got to her and she decided that he wasn't worth her time. Her life had been hell for a while. Dreams of Voldemort had haunted her sleep, taking her over in small subtle ways. She had become sick and Draco had been there for her when nobody else had.   
  
Now harry wanted to be with Ginny so bad. It was funny how things seemed to work out in the end.   
  
"You know Ginny, I'm really sorry that I wasn't a better friend to you back them. I wish you had said something to me."  
  
"It's alright Hermione, the past is in the past and lets keep it there. Now where were we? Ah, yes, the masquerade. You should let me pick out a new wardrobe for you too."  
  
"Not again Ginny!" I moaned.   
  
"Yes again! It's getting so boring Hermione! You need a little spice in your life. Besides, you know how much more a man appreciates a woman's curves when he can see them!"  
  
"Well..." my resolve was fading. I would like a new look. Ginny always looked so gorgeous. I was tired of being mousy old Professor Granger.   
  
"Come on," she whined, seeing that I was giving in.   
  
"Alright lets do it."  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Ginny jumped around like a maniac whopping with joy. Several students stopped and stared while I laughed.   
  
"Ginny! Oi Ginny! The students are staring in wonder at the dreaded potions Mistress with fear and amazement"  
  
She just grinned. "Let them be fearful! Come on, I'm making you irresistible.  
  
"Wait a minute! What masquerade!?"  
  
***  
  
I turned around slowly and eyed my form in the mirror. The clothes fit very nicely, and they were styled in a very muggle way. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the wizarding section of London had such a store. The clothes that Ginny had picked out for me were a bit risqué for my liking, showing a little more cleavage then I liked. And I like showing none at all.  
  
"Oh Hermione it barely shows what you have! You're such an old maid!"  
  
"Ginny! I am not!"  
  
"The shirt isn't that low cut and the style suits your figure perfectly. And don't say it comes up too high either. It's only four inches of belly and I'm not saying you have to wear it during your classes. Besides you'll have your robes over it if you do. You have a perfectly flat stomach that most women would die for, and a gorgeous figure with curves in all of the right places. You never show any of it off. Please Hermione, you look gorgeous."  
  
'I don't know Ginny..."  
  
"Hermione Granger you're getting the clothes that I picked out and that is that, do you hear."  
  
"Yes Mum" I laughed.  
  
She had selected clothes in various shades of colors staying well away from anything white no matter how gorgeous it was saying: "you and I both know that we would spill everything possible on it." There was a variety of hippie/ pheasant styled shirts, leather bodices and halters, and some stylish sweaters. I had some full peasant skirts and flare legged pants that fit snugly along my hips showing off my curves. I felt a bit odd at first but they were stunning.   
  
"Next we do your hair Hermione! Maybe some make-up too."  
  
"I only agreed to go shopping..." Ginny gave me a look and I meekly complied. She'd been around Draco too much; she was acquiring a very Slytherin-like nature.  
  
When the stylist was done I couldn't believe my eyes. I had been able to tame my hair into a pony tail or bun, but I had never gotten it completely under control. Amazingly the stylist had managed to get it to lie in soft ringlets around my face. She had layered my hair too, and it gave it volume without the much-hated frizz that had plagued me my entire life. I suppressed the urge to give her a big hug.   
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Now for the make-up"  
  
"Give it up Ginny, no make-up. Pick and choose your battles, and be happy of the ones you won." In the end I ended up letting her get me silver and pink shimmer lipstick and a light bronze colored one just to shut her up.   
  
On the way to the costume shop Ginny explained about the masquerade. Dumbledore was having a big Halloween ball for the ministry as well as the students and staff. Halloween was on a Friday this year so they had decided to give the students the day off, and have their party earlier in the day around lunchtime. The school ball was just a regular robes occasion and wouldn't be that tiring.   
  
Then around six the Masquerade would begin and the party would go on until midnight. Albus had indeed gone off his rocker, I thought. Having that many people from the ministry would be a disaster for sure. On top of all that Fred and George were bound to show up.   
  
We arrived in the shop a few minutes after Ginny was done explaining. Ginny saw the one that she wanted right away. It was emerald green velvet with a black bodice, and the skirt had alternating panels of lace and material. She found a peacock mask and fan that made her look absolutely stunning.   
  
I was a bit pickier than she was and I took much more time. We were about to give up when the store manager looked at me thoughtfully.   
  
"Come with me my dear, she said. "I had this out back, knowing that it was meant for somebody special."  
  
I gasped with complete delight. The gown had a deep garnet bodice with black lace and boning. The skirt was a blue and black shimmery material that was absolutely divine. It fit me like a dream. I found faerie wings of sapphire blue and a mask of ivy leaves that made my costume complete. I hugged Ginny.  
  
"Its perfect. Thanks a bunch Ginny!"  
  
"Severus Snape won't know what hit him."  
  
******  
  
A/N: what do you think of this chapter? Let me know!!! R&R 


	11. Dining With the Devil

A/N: blah blah blah I know my editing skills suck and thank you for your offer to edit for me saiyan-girl-cheetah, but its easier to just post the story often times. If something specific confuses a reader please point it out in a review or email to akasha_ravensong@yahoo.com (yahoo IM. Akasha_Ravensong) I'll do my best to re-post a chapter with the fixed and edited versions. I should probably re-read my stories before I post them but I'm too interested in getting the stories up for people to read. LoL  
  
And yes I know I'm evil, the kiss was just a dream mwahahahha... and don't worry I'm getting too it, I might just have to speed this story up a bit.   
  
**IMPORTANT**And this is also how I'm going to so things in my Harry Potter fics: three of them are going to be connected in a time line of sorts. IFD. Is going to come first, with the story Release being in the center happening at about the same time. Then I'll wait for you, and then even dreams lie. The stories are all separate fics, but still a continuation in another perspective showing different time periods.   
  
Please review this chapter and let me know what you think!!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dining With the Devil  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the bane of my existence. I was absolutely positive, more then ever, that he existed to torment me for as long as I should live. That absurd little twinkle in his eyes was mocking me. I resisted the urge to lean over his desk and strangle the old codger with his own damn beard.   
  
"I will not attend that Bloody Ministry masquerade Headmaster. I absolutely refuse."  
  
" I'll expect you to be there Severus, and I won't have you arguing about it."  
  
His voice was merry but there was an unmistakable order in his tone that would allow Severus to do nothing but obey. He sank into his seat knowing that it was absolutely hopeless, he had no choice in going. His mind had yet again been made up for him. That man was going to be the death of him.  
  
"Albus, you know how I hate these damned social engagements. Forced into petty small talking with blubbering idiots who barely know one end of the wand from the other. More then half of them probably can't even brew the simplest of potions."  
  
"I begin to wonder why I ever bothered to take you off of your position as Potions Master. As intelligent as Miss Weasly is for the position, nobody else shares your enthusiasm for the subject."  
  
"Yes but how many other teachers could you find to fill the DADA position who had the same qualifications that I do? You and I both know that I've been there and I have the knowledge that might one day make the difference between life and death for many of the students. They are learning the things that they will need to know in life, as well as useful information. Only one other person could possibly be competent there, and that was Remus Lupin. And as much as I dislike him, I'm man enough to admit that he was good."  
  
"Yes but not man enough to face a bunch of 'blubbering idiots' at a simple Halloween Party I see." I just glared at him. There was nothing else to be said. "I''' be seeing you there Severus."  
  
I was halfway out the door when I heard him call merrily to me, "In costume of course!"  
  
Damn.  
  
Grinning evilly, I thought of what to wear as a costume. Should I disguise myself as a deatheater? It would be worth the laughs I would get from scaring the shit out of many members of the ministry. And a good year of laughs would come out of the sight of Fudge wetting himself. Then again I would probably be attacked by spells and the humor of it would not be seen.   
  
I had absolutely no idea what to wear. It was completely hopeless.  
  
I walked back to my chambers in silence barely paying any attention to where I was going and I almost walked strait into Hermione Granger. We both stopped and looked at each other and I watched as a heavy blush formed on her cheeks. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss her so badly. Wait, what the hell was I thinking? Those damn dreams were starting to get to me. I had to be going insane. There was no way I would be thinking this was if I was thinking sensibly.   
  
How could an alluring young woman such as her ever possibly love me, a man who was old enough to be her father? Gods! I was almost twice her age. No, she didn't need me. She needed a young man who could match her youthful virility. But I would have sworn that I saw lust for me in her eyes. Or perhaps she was thinking about somebody else.   
  
"Would you watch where you're going Miss Granger!" I snapped a bit more harshly then I intended. I watched as her eyes clouded over and I was sure that she was about to burst into tears.   
  
"Get over yourself Snape."   
  
She spit the words out like venom, as if my ver existence was a fatal pollution of the earth and a foul taste upon her lips. I cringed visibly. Great Going Severus, old boy, that's the way to make her fall in love with you. Bit her head off and talk to her like you trash. Worse then when she was one of your annoying Gryffindor students.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I've not had the best of days."  
  
I could imagine her thoughts now, as I watched her mouth practically fall to the floor. Severus Snape, the arrogant Slytherin Head of House, was apologizing to her for the first time in his life.   
  
Pull yourself together man, I know you can do it he cheered to himself. "Hermione, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me in my chambers this evening?"  
  
"I...I...I would love to Severus."  
  
Chills went down his spine. The words poured out of her mouth like sweet liquid velvet. His name on her lips was sweet rapture, but it was pure torture at the same time. It made him long to touch her so badly. He definitely couldn't wait until tonight.   
  
"I'll meet you in my classroom around the regular time then?"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
Hermione turned around and walked away in a haze, with a dazed expression on her face. I hoped that she would somehow manage to make it back to her chambers without running into anyone or anything. I noticed the outfit that she was wearing and how it hugged her figure perfectly, clinging to all the right places. My mouth watered and I barely restrained myself from pulling her supple body against mine and showing her just how much I wanted her. How good she would taste...her warm body pressed into mine.  
  
I swore loudly causing a few passing students to jump out of their skin in fear. Right now I needed a very cold shower. Yes, that would last me for a while as long as I didn't allow myself to further contemplate her outfit. I wondered what she would be wearing tonight. No bad idea, I had better just wait and find out. My overactive imagination could make things very uncomfortable if I didn't fins something less intoxicating to think about.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"But Ginny! What the Hell am I going to wear!"  
  
Ginny looked at her friend with an exasperated sigh. "Hermione we just went out and bought you a whole bloody new wardrobe and you don't know what to wear. I'm leaving now I've got a date with Draco tonight. Figure it out girl, you'll look great no matter what. Just remember those spells Bianca taught you at the salon! You'll be fine I promise. Now goodnight!"  
  
***  
  
I paced back and forth across the DADA classroom wondering why on earth she wasn't here yet. She was late! I was amazed that there wasn't a three foot trench beneath the path of my pacing yet. I was bound to erode a hole in the floor sooner or later...  
  
Then the door opened, and I stopped dead in my tracks. She walked in, The light illiminating her tanned skin in an exotic way that made my skin tingle. She was wearing what was basically a deep rust colored coffin dress. However the long slit that came far higher up on her thigh then seemed possible while still clinging to her irresistibly. She had spiked heals on that made walking looked like an amazing accomplishment. I felt a stirring in my groin that made me ache for her more then I thought possible.  
  
Great Gods I hadn't wanted a woman like this in...damn I didn't remember how many years!  
  
Finally I remembered that I had a voice, and stopped staring at her like a codfish. "I'm glad you made it, Hermione." I purred. I could lap her up like sweetened milk from a saucer.   
  
"Thank-you Severus." I saw her blush, she must have noticed my open appraisal of her.   
  
"Let me show you to my chambers where we will be eating." I offered her my arm. "May I?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ooohhh.....it's a long chapter! LoL please read and review! 


	12. More Then Wanted

A/N: Thanks to my eleven reviewers on my last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Andromeda Wind! And my loving pain in the ass sister..... lol j/k I love you.....  
  
Pheonixlady: tell the puter I said behave!!!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Twelve: More then Wanted  
  
I had no idea how I was going to be able to manage eating with the dragons in my stomach doing summersaults like they were. I had never been so nervous in my entire life. Not even on the day of final exams during my school days. Severus looked so handsome in his black pants, and black silk dress top. I almost melted in the spot that I stood in. Goddess Damn it he was sexy as hell.  
  
Severus led me up a spiral staircase to a room lit by candlelight. The scent of cinnamon, cloves, and pumpkin wafted through my nostrils from the candles. When my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I gasped. The room was enchanted to look like the upper tower of the castle. You could look all around you over the edge of the stone at the grounds below. It was so real looking, and the only reason I could tell it was an enchantment was the warmth of the room. It was quite crisp outside, being so close to Samhain.   
  
The stars were so beautiful and I smiled at Severus. Who knew that the seemingly cold-hearted Slytherin could be so romantic. I wondered if the room was always like this or if he had done it specifically for the evening. In the center of the room was a small table-for-two with a small bud vase containing a single blood red rose, a fern, and some baby's breath. I turned to him, and smiled warmly.  
  
"This is absolutely fantastic Severus." I leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "you didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me."  
  
"Hermione, my dear, for you it is absolutely nothing." He led me to the table and pulled out the chair for me, and then sat across from me. "Shall we?" When I nodded he clapped and the food appeared on the tables.   
  
I gasped at the food, it was absolutely wonderful looking, and it melted in my mouth when I tasted it. Garlic and rosemary lamb chops, roasted corn on the cob, and herb roasted red potatoes. One the side was some homemade sweet bread and French onion soup. I sipped the red wine in the glass before me; I was in heaven.  
  
"Severus this food is divine."  
  
"Thank-you. I made it myself."  
  
I couldn't help it. I choked on my wine and nearly spit it out all over him in surprise.   
  
"Well, I see how it is. I didn't exactly try to poison you Miss Granger." He smiled. 'The muggle way and everything."  
  
"No its not that," I said as I wiped my mouth off. "I just didn't think of you as one who would enjoy cooking."  
  
"And what type did you figure me to be Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm...until recently? An old Scrooge who hates children but decided what the hell I might as well teach anyway. I can go on but I assure you it gets less and less flattering with every word and I wouldn't want to spoil the evening."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You know...you really should do something about that..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"When you start to get aggravated your mouth twitches I the corner as if you were about to smile maniacally and lunge for the nearest throat and rip them open for the hell of it." I paused to sample another savory morsel of food. "You really show your emotions plain as if they were written on your face. You're getting old, man, what would the Slytherins think of their head if they saw him like this."  
  
"Actually, they would be proud of me. Violent anger is quite acceptable for my house."  
  
"Indeed. And what would they say to you having dinner with a Gryffindor, and the friend of the infamous Harry Potter on top of that."  
  
"I'll let you wonder. And then perhaps I'll pretend that I care."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
The pleasant banter continued on for much of the night. We found that we had a lot in common and I quite enjoyed myself. The drinks automatically filled themselves as soon as the glass was emptied, and would change to a different beverage if you asked. My cheeks began to heat up and I knew I was reaching my limit. Severus' drink had been untouched for quite a while.   
  
I knew I was pleasantly plastered. But I wasn't exactly drunk at the same time. I was very aware of myself and I knew that I wasn't acting drunk either. A little louder then usual perhaps but that was it. If anything, the alcohol made me more myself, and I was more aware of things that I might have overlooked if I had been sober.   
  
We moved downstairs to his living room and I magicked a muggle television into the rooms. I changed my clothes into something much more comfortable, as it was very late in the evening, as did he. Both of us were now in T shirts and jeans. I was showing him the wonders of muggle entertainment when I began absentmindedly rubbing his scalp, massaging it with my fingers and nails. A deep growl emanated from his throat and I smiled mischievously.   
  
"You like that, Severus?"  
  
All he could do was nod, and he turned around and placed his head in my lap. I gently continued the massage for several minutes, teasing him mercilessly. My nails grazed the sides of his jaw, and traced the contours of his skull. Feather light strokes on the edge of his ears... I instinctively traced the super sensitive energy patterns that covered his body, knowing exactly where to place my hands to provoke the strongest reaction from him. Ever so gently my hands kissed his face, relaxing him and tormenting in one swift, tender, movement.  
  
When my hands moved to the sides of his neck he moaned again and sounded as if I was strangling him.   
  
I jumped.  
  
"No, Don't stop..."  
  
"Great Goddess that was a good noise?"  
  
I continued my massage for what seemed like hours. Over that time his shirt had lifted up at the back of his neck and I could see the skin of his back. It beckoned to me and I felt a stirring in my heart and my groin. I couldn't help myself. I reached beneath it and dragged my nails up his spine. More strangled moans/groans forced their way from his parted lips.   
  
"Whatever you want from me I swear its yours..."  
  
"How about you return the favor of a back massage, I have back problems and it's killing me."  
  
"No Problem, lay down."  
  
I did so and he sat on my ass and leaned over me, teasing me in much the same way that I had him, only I couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose. Severus kept hitting the nerves that made me jump, causing my hips to rock up into him. Which was causing quite the effect I imagined, considering how and where he was sitting.  
  
"You sure do move around a lot." He said in a breathy voice.  
  
"You keep hitting the right spots that make me jump..." I felt him gulp at the hidden sexual meaning. "You know, the nerves and such."  
  
He ran his hands up my sides and I unconsciously lifted my stomach so he could touch my breasts, which were aching for him. But he didn't touch me. I moaned softly, but I knew that he had heard me from his sharp intake of breath. His next stroke was up my back and down my shoulders. When he reached my hands I clasped his hands gently, not wanting to let go. I was so turned on it wasn't funny.  
  
In understanding he lay down on my back, not pressing his full weight into me and held me gently, his cheek on mine.   
  
My voice was barely a whisper. "You can stop now if you want."  
  
He didn't comment. He just rolled over. Together we lay on our backs on the softly cushioned rug. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Thank-you for the massage, That was wonderful."  
  
I didn't know who moved first but his mouth was suddenly on mine and we were kissing each other gently.   
  
******  
  
Author's Note: hahaha!! I'm evil and I know it. What a place to stop. Well I have the next chapter almost finished and I'll be updating probably by the end of this week or before! Read and Review please! 


	13. Sweet Surrender

A/N:  
  
Too sick to comment on reviews.....will next chapter...   
  
But thanx to those who reviewed  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Surrender  
  
******  
  
I placed my hand on the back of his neck and his hand cupped my cheek. The embrace was full of love and gentle passion. I was taken to heights I had never reached before with any other man. This, right now, with a man I barely knew, meant more then anything I had ever felt before. The connection we had was amazing. I couldn't believe that this was possible, that this was happening.   
  
He tugged on my shoulder and I knew what he wanted. Rolling on top of him I kissed his forehead and then went back to his lips. My hips rocked unconsciously against his, grinding against him. He moaned into my mouth. I lifted his shirt off over his head and stared at his sexy chest and ran my fingers across it.  
  
I nibbled on his ears and caressed his throat. Gently I bit his neck. His hands made their way under my t-shirt and traced patterns across my skin. They came up and around my breasts but never touched them. I closed my eyes in sweet ecstasy. It was more then I could take. I grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on me, where I so desperately needed to be touched.  
  
I moaned as he massaged me, and I put my lips on his again. Severus' gentle kisses and touches were driving me over the edge. I lay on him carefully, not putting all my weight directly on him and kissed his neck, panting heavily.   
  
"I think I should go now Severus."  
  
"Stay for a little while longer. Please."  
  
"Alright." I kissed his cheek once more.  
  
Rolling off of him I cuddled up against his side and he held me in his arms. Moments later the both of us were asleep.   
  
******  
  
Author's Note:  
  
alright I know that its short but its all I have written so far because I am soooooo sick right now and I figured I'd update so that you all would have something to savor until I can get out of bed for more then a few minutes and type. 


	14. Transformations

Authors Notes: oops....hmm...I almost forgot about this fic with schoolwork, the holidays, and vacations and hgaving the flue on top of all of that! I hope all of you had a blessed Yule, Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukkah, or whatever it is you celebrate! And Happy New Year.... (Although technically my New Year was on Samhain loll...all well ^_^)  
  
Thanx to all of my reviewers to my last chapter: Andromeda Wind, Holly_Berry 29, evil purple cliffie bunny, and Waterford  
  
Waterford: thank-you for wishing me well!  
  
And Amber: on chapter twelve the dinner with the devil is referring to Severus as he is seen by students and many others, that is something you can't deny lol  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Fourteen:   
  
There was something to be said about sleeping with a man curled up behind you, keeping you warm. And everything to be said about it was wonderful and amazing beyond belief. Severus was nothing like Vince. Severus made me feel wanted. I woke up some time in the night and smiled, gently disentangling myself from the safety of his arms. I left a note by his bedside, saying sweet dreams and not to worry. I didn't want to deal with any awkward morning after feeling.  
  
I looked down at him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He looked so soft and gentle while he slept with his guard completely down. There was no scowl on his face, no discouraging frown. He was not sneering at me in the comfort of his sleep. Severus looked like a much younger, much less troubled man. A man who had not been in the inner circle of the dark wizard Voldemort and guilty of countless crimes against humanity. He was not troubled by his guilt. I kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek.   
  
Turning away, I made sure that I had everything and place an invisibility charm on myself and walked out into the corridors and headed back towards my own chambers. I didn't want any prying eyes to discover where I had been and spread any rumors. Smiling to myself I lay down in my bed, snug under my own covers.   
  
It was nice to know that he hadn't pushed me to give him more then I was ready to give. That made me respect him. There was no doubt in my mind that he wanted more, but he held his desire in check. Severus had held back for my sake. I would never have imagined him to be such a gentleman, and even now I wasn't sure if it had been real or all a dream.  
  
And if it was a dream, I prayed to the goddess that I would ever wake up.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I stretched as I woke up. I had been having the most wonderful dream; it wasn't fair that I had woken up at the best part. I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with the pillow. It was like a curse, to wake up in the middle of great dreams. It wasn't even five in the morning. How cruel... Well I was awake now and I might as well get up I supposed.  
  
I walked over to my desk and sat down, pulling out my class planner. All of my students were doing famously. They had all become much more enthusiastic for History of Magick then any other group of students that I had ever encountered. Poor professor Binns, the man just was never loved. Even before he died he had been a terrible teacher.   
  
I wanted to spice my classes up though. They needed more to make them great. I kept my students attention with small projects like we made in muggle schools, doing dioramas and other things, but there was something lacking and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then I realized what it was. I still hadn't brought my students around the school grounds. There had been no mini field trips around the school as of yet.  
  
I decided it was time to take the seventh years somewhere to test their capabilities, and then perhaps find somewhere for the rest of my classes to go. Or I could find a classroom and transfigure it into another place to give my students more of a hands-on experience. That would be something easy that I could take all of my students to. The only problem would be to find the perfect classroom.   
  
I transfigured my bathrobe into a simple and plain set of robes and rushed out of my classroom. I had to find the perfect classroom. And I had to come up with an idea. After several hours of tramping around the school and getting dusty beyond belief I sat down rather upset having found nothing significant. There had to b a way that I could do this. Then it hit me. The room of requirement!   
  
Hurrying up I all but ran through the hallways and all but ran down several students in my haste. I opened the door to the room of requirement and was stunned by what I found. Everywhere I looked was history books beyond my imagining on the castle itself, things written by students and teachers but never published on rolls of parchment in one corner. There were maps on the table. This was going to take me quite some time...  
  
I never got back to my chambers that night. The house elves apparently knew exactly where I was too, because my supper was delivered to the room of requirement. When I began to grow tired very late that night I found a bed behind me that I had not noticed before, though this was probably because it had only just appeared.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape sighed woefully. Hermione Granger was off to who knows where without a note to anyone as to where she would be. She had gotten caught up in her work again. He smiled, wondering if she was sleep somewhere in the castle with a bunch of books beneath her head. It wouldn't be the first time that such things had happened. Many a nights he knew her to have fallen asleep in the library after hours. Some things never changed.   
  
And with that last thought Severus Snape went to bed with visions of Hermione dancing horizontally with him in his head... 


	15. Secret Egypt

A/N: For anyone who is interested I'm working on a new HG/SS fic title Under the Apocalypse. The summary in it sux but please give it a chance if you're interested, I need a beta reader for it so I don't make it too confusing cause its something different I'm trying.  
  
***IMPORTANT*** For those of you who were a bit confused on the last chapter, yes it really did happen, it only felt like a dream.   
  
Devina Meaoru: better luck with your mom, at least my mom is ok with my religion even if my dad is a ******* about it lol  
  
OrganizedChaos1982: Yes I am a pagan/witch by religion and that's why I say goddess instead of god :D  
  
And thanx to my other reviewers: SnapeLover30, Da Bomb(FireBlade, jackie adams, jenn, and RunningPadfoot   
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Secret Egypt   
  
I rolled over in my bed in the Room of Requirement and groaned. It was morning already. Damn. Yawning I walked over to the table and picked up all of my notes and walked out of the door with my clothes and hair still tousled. As I passed an old clock in the tower I noticed that it was still fairly early.   
  
Thank-Goddess, I didn't need my students seeing me in this messy state. Or Severus for that matter, now that I thought of it.   
  
When I got into my rooms I fed Fionna a can of her favorite food. It always amazed me that my cats always managed to find ways out of my chambers to go where they pleased. I supposed it was a cat thing.   
  
I climbed into the bathtub, desperately needing a good relaxing bath. I mixed it with my favorite bath oils and bubble bath and let the sweet smell of vanilla and amber surround me. When I climbed out I picked an off the shoulder shirt that was a deep russet color with a tribal phoenix pattern on the back and a black pheasant skirt. With my knee high laced boots underneath.  
  
I pulled my half of my hair into a messy bun and muttered a quick drying spell and a quick taming hair spell that allowed my hair to lay in soft ringlets. I applied a soft bronze lipstick and stepped back to admire the total effect in my full-length mirror. I headed down to the great hall just in time for breakfast.  
  
I took my usual seat and smiled at Severus when I noticed him entering. He gave me a half-hearted scowl that only made me smile more. Same old man in front of the students. What a difference it made when he was behind closed doors, who would have guessed that underneath that mask he was a hopeless romantic?   
  
"Where were you all day yesterday?" he asked me in his sensuous, velvety voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Working on a lesson plan for my classes tomorrow."  
  
"I see, how intriguingly vague."  
  
"I know isn't it?"  
  
He smiled a lopsided smile and I laughed. Ginny wandered in a few minutes later groggily and ate her food. She had planned on spending the night with Draco and from the looks of things it had been a very tiring experience. The rest of the meal passed in companionable silence.   
  
When Albus got up and left the table I rushed after him, my own meal forgotten.  
  
"Albus, wait I'd like to speak to you!"  
  
He stopped and turned around waiting for me to catch up to him. "What is it my Hermione?"   
  
"Well I was wondering if it would be possible for me to use a separate classroom for special classes for some of my students. I'd like to be able to take my students on field trips without actually going anywhere and I know how to transfigure the room perfectly and I can change it back." I said all in one breath.  
  
I saw the laughing twinkle in his eyes and he smiled at me. "You can do as you wish Hermione, as long as you change the room back to its original state when you're through with it."  
  
"I will Sir"  
  
I was so excited, I couldn't wait to get started. I walked into the classroom that I intended to use and began my transfiguration. When I was done I leaned down and picked up the sand that now made up the floor and felt it in my hands. The temperature of the room was perfect too. Everything was perfect. I set a timer on all the charms so that they would all fade away after my last class tomorrow.   
  
***  
  
"Alright Everyone I have a bit of a surprise for you. Today we will be heading to another classroom to do our work right down the hall here. Leave you're things here, and bring nothing except you're wands, you're going to need them. And don't worry nothing will get stolen, I promise."  
  
As we entered the room I heard their surprised oohs and ahhs. I sniled very smugly and turned around to face them. Making a movement with my wand the door closed and we were locked in the midst of an Egyptian desert. I had a spell that would open the door when class was over.  
  
"As you all know we have been studying the Ancient Egyptians and how the muggle and wizarding worlds were one during this time period. Now you might want lighter clothing as it is very hot in here. Vestiminetum Transformis!"  
  
I didn't even look as they spell changed their clothing into muggle outfits that were perfect for this sort of Weather. I loved that spell...it was the spell I used when changing my clothing the magickal way.   
  
"Now, as I was saying, Wizards positioned themselves in places of power, often as pharohs or priests to certain Gods and Goddeses. During the first dynasty..."  
  
****** 


	16. Alexander the flirt

A/N: A/N: school and work are a major drag...I'm so sorry its take so long to update! I'm so busy all the time but nothing ever really gets done! ARGH!!!!!!!! I'll probably be a bit slow between updates, trying to pass all my classes and stuff...but I swear I do exist still and I wont forget about my readers!!!  
  
LadyCourt: It ain't over yet, don't give up on it lol...I've got more planned for these two *evil grin*  
  
Briar_Rose12 : the boys aren't really part of Hermione's life anymore, she's wandered away from them. There might be mention of them but there not actually part of the story.  
  
doc-the-cadet: I didn't spell magick wrong, I write it with the k on purpose and I'm tired of saying it. GET OVER IT !!! read the authors notes please! And I wasn't sure on which way to spell the skirt so I just went with the one that my puter agreed with...although ten minutes later I found the right spelling but I was too lazy to fix it.  
  
thanx to my other reviewers: InoCent ByStandeR, OrganizedChaos1982, Da Bomb(FireBlade), DigidestinedGirlAlex, AnnabelleElizabeth, and RunningPadfoot  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Alexander the Flirt  
  
My classes went over as a success. I couldn't have been happier. The students liked what I did with the class too. But I was disappointed because I really wanted to take my students down into the Chamber of Secrets but I didn't want to endanger them. However, I had nothing against endangering myself.   
  
It was fairly early, but I was wide-awake. I had never been in the Chamber of Secrets and I was curious as hell as to what it was really like. I wished I had a way of getting in there, but I was no parslemouth. There had to be a way to fix that. There just had to be a way that I could get into that room. If there was I would find it, that was for sure.   
  
Severus and I were planning on meeting up later this evening and heading out together for a nice quiet supper. I was still nervous though, this was all too good to be true. Vince had hurt me deep, and I was afraid that things would end up badly again like they always did. All well, no need to despair yet.  
  
I carefully did my hair up in a bun with soft ringlets encircling my face. Pearl drop earrings and hoops adorned my ears and an intricate Victorian/Gothic styled choker framed my delicate neck. I had on a bell-sleeved black belly shirt and a black velvet skirt with slits on both sides up to my thighs. I threw on a set of emerald green robes and smiled at my appearance in the mirror.   
  
******  
  
We walked into the pub Witch's Brew in wizarding London and sat down together at a small table in the corner out of the way. This was one of my favorite places to go when I was in this area. Severus had never been here before but he seemed happy enough. The food was delicious.  
  
"How did you find this place, Hermione?"  
  
"you just have to open your eyes more often Severus. It's right in the middle of everything. I don't see how you could have missed it before."  
  
"Indeed, it just seemed to appear out of nowhere though."  
  
"That's alright, I forgive your near-sightedness." I smiled mischievously at him. "Besides, I think you have to be invited in by somebody who knows its here, or you're unable to see it. There is a charm of sorts on it."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I'll be right back I need a refill on my butterbeer."  
  
I got up and headed towards the bar, glass in hand. I knew the bartender quite well, we had many interesting conversations with one another over the years.   
  
"Hey, what can I do for you tonight Hermione?"  
  
"Same ol' same old Thom."  
  
"you're boring you know that girl? What's the matter, can't hold your liquor?"  
  
"I just enjoy remembering what I did each night unlike some people we all know." He got a laugh out of this. "you wouldn't happen to know anyone with those habits would you now?"  
  
'Aye, quite a few of them." He passed me my drink. "Have a good one Hermione."  
  
"You too Thom."  
  
I was on my way back to the table when I felt somebody's arms encircle my waist. Wand in hands, and elbow ready I was ready to punish the drunk when I recognized the voice.  
  
"Hey there, Doll face, need company tonight?"  
  
"Alexander!" I turned around and jumped on him and he swung me around, catching Severus' attention.   
  
"Well I'll be buggered in the ass by a donkey on Sunday! What the hell are you doing here Mione, love?" He kissed my cheeks and laughed heartily. "I missed my girl after she left me there all alone."  
  
"Would you believe that I'm a teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's wonderful Mione."  
  
I grimaced. "You know you're still the only person who gets away with that will all body parts still in tact."  
  
"I know, but you love me."  
  
"Cold day in hell."  
  
'Oh, the cruelty! The Pain! Have mercy on me." He proceeded to fall all over himself from a mock stab wound in the heart while I laughed at his antics.  
  
"Come on, I need to get back to my date before he thinks I've abandoned him."  
  
"Oh really." His eyes lit up with mischief."  
  
"Oh no I know that look, you behave or you'll find yourself at the business end of my wand, got it Mister!"  
  
He did his best to look like a kid who was told he couldn't have any candy. He took my arm and we walked back to the table that Severus and I had been sitting at. Severus glared at Alex for all he was worth and I could feel him squirming beside me. This was going to prove quite interesting.   
  
"Severus, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Alexander Malone. We worked together for quite a while. I've known his for a very long time now."  
  
I watched them stiffly shake hands. Severus was not pleased and I could tell. This was not good. His eye twiched just so. We talked for hours, or at least Alex and I talked. Severus only complimented the conversation with occasional grunts. I mentally despaired. So much for a nice evening with him. This was horrible.   
  
"So what are you doing in these parts, Mr. Malone," Severus asked, his voice barely civil.   
  
"Well when I last saw 'Mione here I was in the Amazon, working on some of the magickal history of the people in those areas. More recently I was studying ancient Aztec wizards in Mexico. However I was called back on urgent business by the ministry. Seems there's something up that they need somebody with experience to look into.  
  
"Really. And here I just thought you came for the boos, the sex, and the drugs."  
  
"Jealous, 'Mione?"  
  
"Go get stuffed Alaxander."  
  
"I do, and I will. Are you offering your services Mione?" He leaned forward and smiled mischievously.  
  
I playfully smacked him across the face. "Grow up."  
  
Mock horror filled his eyes and face. "No not that! I'll do anything." He fell to his knees and grabbed my skirt. "Anything but that! NO!"  
  
'You'll never change will you."  
  
"Nope. Not even for you lover."  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Just joshing you love, I wouldn't want this stick in the mud to get jealous," he said pointing to Severus."  
  
"Alexander...don't make me repeat what happened last time you tried me."  
  
Severus stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me up with him. Nearly upsetting the table in the process. "We really must be going now."  
  
"Now, now old boy, no need to get hostile." Alex pulled me back towards him and Severus' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Mione and I were having a good time here. She didn't say nothing about leaving with you, did you, love?"  
  
"Boys..."  
  
"Learn a little respect, b-o-y." Said Severus emphasizing the offending word. "The lady is my date and I intend to see her safely home and not in the arms of a..."  
  
"That's it, I don't know who the two of you think you are but ENOUGH! You two should know better. I'm leaving now by myself. Have fun. And I don't know who you are to talk Severus, or who shoved what stick up your ass, but I'm not dealing with this right now." I pulled my robes back on. "It was wonderful seeing you again Alex. Call me later."  
  
I kissed his cheek and apparated away into the night. Well, it seemed Severus was the jealous type. Just great. Alexander the flirt had done it again. I was going to hurt him for this, the pain in my ass!  
  
******  
  
Well this wasn't exactly where I planned on heading with this but I just got going and it came to me! Let me know what you think. Can't wait to find out exactly who Alexander is...wait I'm the writer...shouldn't' I know that already? LOL. 


	17. The Jealous Type

A/N: Hehe... I just couldn't stop writing...I just had to finish the next chapter...and the next one...but this is all I'm posting for now!  
  
Running Padfoot: Alex isn't a previous affair, he's just a really good friend who is a really big flirt.  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Jealous Type  
  
Severus didn't talk to me the next morning at breakfast. He was too proud I supposed. I didn't hear from him all day and the owl I sent him asking what was wrong went unanswered. Lunch went quite the same. This was absolutely ridiculous. My last class for the night had just left when I heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Enter!" I bellowed. Then I grimaced, realizing how much I sounded like Severus. My mood must indeed be foul. I looked up from my paperwork to see who it was that had entered the classroom only to find Alexander strolling in looking grand in his charcoal gray robes.  
  
"My aren't we all dressed up this evening. What's the occasion?"  
  
"To escort this beautiful woman before me to dinner in the great hall of course."  
  
"no really Alex, " I laughed, Why?"  
  
"Well it's a surprise. Now l;ets go down to dinner so you can find out!"  
  
"I gave him the puppy dog eyes and the sad face."  
  
"Not the face Mione! Please not the face!" He covered his eyes. "I will not give in this time!"  
  
"Ohh fine, be that way." I said with a pout.  
  
"Hey be careful now Mione your face might freeze that way."  
  
"Come off it, Alexander."  
  
I hadn't seen him in so long except for the other night, and I took this chance to study him as we walked arm and arm through the hallways to the great hall. He had grown quite a bit, and looked much less like a boy and more like the man he was meant to be now. The years we had been apart had been kind to him.  
  
He was tall with chestnut hair that was always held back in a pony-tail or a braid at the back of his neck that fell to his waist. He was tall, about 6'3 and had a muscular athletic type build. His tan was still there, he loved the dun as much as I did and spent plenty of time in it during his work on the field.   
  
Alex and I were really close. He had always been there for me. We met shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts. I still had no idea where he was from but it didn't' really matter. Alexander was a few years older then me and was like a big brother. Sure he flirted all the time but he didn't mean anything by it. It was just the way that he was.   
  
Suddenly I thought of Ron and Harry and wondered what had become of them. I hadn't heard a word from either of them. Tears pricked my eyes but I blinked them back. It wouldn't do to dwell on things of the past. They sure as hell weren't helping me now. I had tried to talk to them when I started out on my first assignment as a historian/archeologist for the magickal world, but it nothing had ever been the same after what had happened between us.   
  
My thoughts were interupted as we entered the Great Hall. Severus saw us together and his eyes narrowed venemously. Just great. My best friend and he were obviously not going to get along. I wondered if there was a reaqson behind it or if Severus was just jealous.  
  
When the studentrs had all entered Albus got everyone's attention. In the silence that followed I listened intently.  
  
"Attention all students and staff, in case you haven't already noticed, we have a guest who will be staying here for quite a wile. This is Alexander Malone, he is going to be looking at the chamber of Secrets to find out as much as possible about it for historical purposes."  
  
I gaped at Alex as he made a short piece about the importance of the information that may be hidden in the Chamber of Secrets for magickal and historical purposes for the wizarding world. Ginny looked a little pale but that was understandable. I damn near slapped Alex when he sat back down.  
  
"You dirty rat! No wonder you didn't tell me. You're going to get to go down there while I'm busy teaching classes and have all the glorious fun. How very rude."  
  
"Actually Mione, love, I was hoping you would go down with me the first time to guard my back. We've been in tight spots together, and nobody knows exactly what else might be down there besides that Basilisk that Harry killed. And I know you would love the adventure."  
  
"Oh Alex!" I threw my arms around his neck. "You're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
Towards the end of the meal I saw Severus try to slip out of the hall unnoticed. He wasn't going to get away that easy, I was going to make sure of it.  
  
"Excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I ignored the knowing twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Severus! Severus wait up!"  
  
He stopped and waited for me to catch up with him, all the while looking as if it was the last thing that he wanted to do.  
  
"Well, what did you want?"  
  
His tone hurt me and I stepped back unconsciously. "What did I do?" He turned away. "Severus talk to me..."  
  
"Go hang all over that Alexander fellow, I have better things to do then waste my time over a tramp like you."  
  
I just stared at him. How could he be so cruel? Had I really done anything to deserve this. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and he turned away and headed down into the darkness of the corridors. I fell to the floor and let the tears flow, all the while wishing that I could turn to stone and disappear into the floor.   
  
Alexander found me like that a few moments later and picked me up and carried me back to my rooms, with me crying in his robes the whole time.  
  
He sat down on my couch still holing me in his lap. "Tell me all about it, 'Mione. You know that I'm here for you." 


	18. The Broken Pieces

A/N: blah blah blah life's a drag blah blah blah...I'm so glad I have a good job finally LOL...My poor readers though you must hate it I never have time to write anymore!  
  
I want one of Hermione's hourglass thingys  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers I am so glad that all of you are still reading my fic!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Broken Pieces of my Heart  
  
In the dark solitude of my dungeon chambers I put my head in my hands and fell into despair. But I did not cry. That was one weakness I would not allow to prevail, not when the weakness of my heart had already done enough damage for several lifetimes. How could I have been so stupid as to allow myself to venture out into the unknown, hoping to find love.  
  
The war had ended and I had hoped that with it my solitude would end. All of the death eaters that I had known of were dead or gone and the wizarding world was free. I was no longer afraid of loosing somebody that I cared about in the battles. Indeed, that was one of my main reasons for not getting involved. Another was that I did not want that person to be used against me or convinced into joining with Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort had been truly weak when all was said and done. He was nothing more then a man. And a man must die. It did not matter if he lived three times the amount of years he should have, but a man must always die. It is one of the inevitables of this world.   
  
Just as it was inevitable that my heart would be broken. What good were emotions like love and happiness when they could so easily be lost and cause you pain. If all you knew was sadness, loneliness, and misery then feeling this way would not upset you. Not having known anything better brings with it a distinct sort of contentment. It can not be happiness, and it could not be love, but it could be enough.   
  
How could I have ever though that she could enjoy the company of Severus Snape, the most loathsome creature that ever roamed the earth... I stared at my reflection in the mirror and it glared back at me. I was never a looker. My hooked nose was the bane of my existence. And although my hair was longer and silkier then when I had been younger it still persisted in looking as greasy as ever.   
  
There was no way that Hermione could ever want me. I was nothing more then an old man who was years older then her. Hell I was old enough to be her father. I was obviously not nearly good enough for her. She was more interested in men of that Alexander's build.   
  
I growled his name even in my thoughts. That scum. I would make him pay... no I wouldn't. He obviously made that girl happy even if I didn't. I saw the way that she hugged him at the pub. She flung herself at him. Probably an old flame of hers that decided to come back into her life. I couldn't compete with that younger man in any way. I was out of my league.   
  
It wasn't even that she flaunted her affections with him I was just made painfully aware of the fact that she obviously cared more for this man then she would ever have cared for me. I regretted my words to her, because they were spoke out of anger and without basis in fact. I doubted she would ever forgive me. It's not like it mattered anyway though. She had already chosen, and she hadn't chosen me.  
  
I say the love and affection in her eyes that night and I could not bear to used. I did not want her to feel guilty about leading me on. Well, yes I did. I wanted her to wallow in misery and guilt until she broke down and cried countless tears. I wanted her to know exactly how much she had put me through in those few moments I saw her so blissfully happy in his arms. But at the same time I wanted no pain or hurt to ever come to her, and I wanted to destroy the cause of any pain that she felt. I wanted to ensure her happiness.   
  
Bloody hell, I really didn't know what I wanted. I only knew I wanted her. I stared at the mirror.   
  
"Do go get a brush and fix your hair dear, and wash it while you're at it."   
  
With a growl I punched the mirror and smashed it to a hundred pieces. I ignored the fact that it pieced itself back together.  
  
"My, touchy aren't we."  
  
Damn magickal mirrors...  
  
***  
  
"He's a fool Hermione. Don't let him get you down, love."  
  
"But its Vince all over again. Why does this always happen to me?" I sobbed into his shirt as he held me close. "I have the worst taste in men!"  
  
"Honey I'm hurt. Am I really that bad."   
  
Half-heartedly I giggled into his shirt. Good old Alex. He always knew how to make me laugh even at the most dreadful of times.   
  
"Bloody Egocentric prat."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, watch it now Miss Priss."  
  
"Sorry Alexander. Its just..." I sighed.   
  
"I know love, but it will be okay. I promise."  
  
"Or so you say."  
  
"Honey I can go beat him up for you? Will that help."  
  
"Alex! Honestly! The man would have you hexed into pieces small enough to fit into a thimble before you even raise your wand."  
  
"Not feeling the love, Mione."  
  
"Tough Shit."  
  
He grinned from ear to ear. "That's my girl."  
  
"Ohh Alex, what am I going to do."  
  
"Mione, not every guy is like Vince. Trust in him I think he'll come around. Especially when I introduce everyone to my fiancé."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Just kidding, love. But I do have a steady girl. She's an angel. If she's around I'll have to introduce the two of you. And I promise you can play the part of over protective big sister from hell."  
  
Puppy dog eyes... "Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
We laughed together. Maybe he was right. Maybe things would all work out in then end. I couldn't wait until this all sorted itself. I couldn't afford to loose somebody else that I cared about. I had already lost too many people dear to me. One more would break my heart. And this time I was afraid that it would not mend. 


	19. Losses

A/N:   
  
*EVIL writer grin* mwahahaha! It ain't over til the fat lady sings....so somebody duct tape that portraits mouth! Heres a little much belated background info on Hermione's past!  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Losses  
  
I lay in bed staring up at the enchanted ceiling and thought about tings that I usually kept locked away in my mind. Things that were better off forgotten, but were none the less an important part of me. I thought of people who I had lost, and of the people that I had met over the years.   
  
All through my years as a student I had never been really truly popular, or well liked, until Harry and Ron befriended me. Then things started to go right for a while. We grew apart over the years though, and while we were still the best of friends we weren't all that close anymore.   
  
Ginny was the only one who had remained constant throughout the years. She stood by me and we made fun of her brothers and their stupidity often. It was fun having a girl to talk to. Having two boys for best friends left a little room for want. I became more of an honorary member of the Weasly clan the closer we became. I was a sister and a daughter to the lot of them.   
  
Fred had died in the final battle, leaving his twin devastated and only a shadow of his former self. George and I had grown closer over the years too. He ran the joke shop all by himself but I know it just wasn't the same for him. His smiles and his laughter were forced or faked most of the time, just a show so that his family wouldn't get worried.  
  
George leaned on me for a while and I suspect he fancied me a bit but it wasn't meant to be. Eventually he wandered off and found himself a girl. I believe he married her and has two kids, a set of twins that are as much of a terror as he and his brother once were. I was happy for him. But we didn't really talk anymore except during the occasional family get together that I had attended since my student days.  
  
And then there was Ron. Ron had asked me to go out with him, and for a while things were good. But eventually we started fighting and it just wouldn't work. Ron refused to see that our relationship was hopeless and he asked me to marry him. I had to refuse. For a while he wouldn't talk to me o even look at me but we became friends again, though never in the same way. Then Ron found a girl that he loved with all his heard. But she was murdered in the aftermath of Voldemort's second reign of terror.  
  
Ron had been hit with so many curses during the years and dealt with so much pain that he ended up in Saint Mungos shortly after the final battle. He suffered a severe nervous and emotional breakdown. Then he found out about his fiancé's death and he fell apart at the seems. Some days he was all there, but they were few and far between. Mostly, I think he just put on the show of being mentally unstable so that nobody would bother him. He his behind that mask as I had hid behind mine.   
  
Harry had never been the same either. I didn't talk to him anymore. I didn't know if he had found himself at last or if he had just faded into barely existing, retreating into his own little world as Ron had done. We had all lost so much that it had taken its toll in many ways.  
  
So I had left the world I had known behind and set of into a world that dwelled in the past, ironically, just as I wished I could. I set out on archeological digs, starting in Egypt with Bill, because he was somebody that I knew and got along with well. That was where I met Vince for the first time. He was the first guy that I had ever been truly serious about. The first guy that I truly let in.  
  
But I only let him in to find that he would destroy me. He wanted me to be something that I was not. He tried to control me and I was never one to be controlled. He wormed his way into my affections like a disease. And I became his for a while. I was controlled by this man because I so desperately needed to be loved.   
  
He toyed with my mind and destroyed my self confidence. And when he had a hold on my mind he developed a hold on my body too. He told me he loved me and if I loved him back I would let him make me his in every way. I should let him have sex with me. And I did love him, and I did want to explore that part of love, but I wasn't quite ready for that level of commitment. But I was emotionally a disaster at the time, and his cajoling eventually won me over.   
  
He ruined me. He used me. I was nothing more then a toy for him to play with and a hole for him to unleash his passion into. I was a fuck toy. Nothing more. Eventually I realized how much he was damaging me and I walked away. It was the hardest thing I ever did. But one did not walk away from such a relationship without scars. And I had plenty of scars.  
  
Without Alex and a few other close friends at the time I would never have been able to recover and become myself again. Alex knew me inside and out, and he was the best friend that a girl could ever ask for. We entertained the idea of becoming more then friends, but never acted on it. He was nothing more then a good friend and would never be anything more.   
  
I rolled over and closed my eyes. I needed sleep. The night was already long enough. I didn't need to greet every hour this way. Fiona jumped up on the bed and curled up next to me. Her purr lulled me to sleep. 


	20. Reconciliations

***  
  
A/N: Fear not loyal readers and reviewers! I have not abandoned thee!!! I have very little time to write with trying to support myself and do schoolwork...huge English thesis paper due soon...I hate critical writing *cries* all well, here is another chapter for those of you who have been devastated and forlorn without new chapters...HERE YOU GO!  
  
Blessed be,  
  
Raven Lynne  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Twenty: Reconciliation   
  
I woke up to a loud knocking on my window and groaned loudly. Was it ever going to end? I growled at the incessant tapping and pulled the pillow over my head and nestled deeper into the covers. I ignored it for a good ten minutes, determined to fall back asleep. But was that about to happen...Of course not. My alarm picked this very moment to go off. If it was one thing I hated most, it was waking up before my alarm goes off.   
  
Goddess Damn it! I thought to myself and I stretched languidly and got up out of bed in absolutely no hurry. Contrary to popular belief I was most decidedly not a morning person. I hated to be woken up, especially 10-15 minutes before my alarm goes off. At that point there is no reason to bother even trying to get more sleep, because you just know you are going to be dreading the thought of waking up and listening for the alarm, thus ruining all chances of any possible extra sleep.  
  
I pulled back the curtains and let the large school owl into the bedroom and hastily pulled the parchment tied to its leg off. It looked at me expectantly and I gave it a small treat and stroked its feathers softly. Despite my mood I loved the birds and was always kind to them. It wasn't there fault they were trained to be as annoying as possible to deliver their letters. And this one was particularly persistent.   
  
I didn't bother to read the letter right away, but instead tossed it on top of my desk. It was time for my shower. And I was too annoyed at the bird and the person who sent the letter for waking me up to bother at the moment. Whatever it was about it would most definitely have to wait. I WOULD have my shower and I WOULD have my morning tea before I read it.  
  
Otherwise there might be some serious carnage that rivaled even that of Death Eater attacks.  
  
I climbed into the steaming bath I ran for myself and sighed happily. Heaven, I thought to myself, simply heaven. I was a creature of simple pleasures. I took great delight in simple things, that sometimes were beyond simple and downright hard to do.   
  
I loved my books. I read many muggle fantasy novels that I cherished beyond comprehension. Books by authors such as Mercedes Lackey, Anne Bishop, Terry Brooks, And Tamora Pierce were perfect for sailing away to lands unknown to escape reality. I loved to read historical books, and books on ancient cultures and traditions. Books on different magick techniques useful in the wizarding world. You name it, and I've read it. Or if I haven't, I'm on my way to get it so that I can. Books were everything to me.   
  
You only got one taste of the forbidden fruit of life, and it was never enough for me. Books were a gateway to worlds unknown and to knowledge, where I might almost taste another's forbidden fruit and escape into another's life. And I surrounded myself in its wonders.   
  
So deep was I in contemplation and relaxation, that I did not hear the obnoxious pounding at the door to my chambers. But they were as persistent as the owl at my window this morning, so eventually I heard. Vexed, I stood up and drained the tub. I muttered a drying charm and threw my robes on hastily.   
  
"It's definitely going to be one of those days," I muttered Gloomily.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape Pounded at the door to Hermione's chambers nervously. He hoped that she had read his letter and knew that he was coming. Otherwise this could be very difficult and uncomfortable. He felt like such an ass. He had treated her so badly because of nothing. He couldn't help but be jealous and jump to conclusions. His past was full of thorns and he was often left scratched and bleeding. His heart couldn't take any more heartbreaks.   
  
The door swung open forcefully and he faced an agitated hermione. Suddenly he had the distinct urge to flee before it was too late. She stared at him surprised.  
  
Great, she hadn't read the letter. Or maybe She had... Who knew?  
  
"Hermione, we really need to talk."   
  
"So now you want to talk to me again do you? Well I don't think I want to waste my time with you!"  
  
He saw what was coming next and put his foot in the door right as it was slamming shut into his face. He cringed as his foot stopped it.   
  
"Hermione! Wait!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Did you read the letter?"  
  
"The letter...? No. no I didn't. I was a little too annoyed at being woken up to bother." She growled. "Accio Letter"  
  
Severus waited patiently as her eyes skimmed the letter and watched the expressions on her face and in her eyes carefully. Her auburn curls hung slightly damp on her shoulders and he longed to run his hands through them. He searched her amber eyes, as she read, oblivious to the caress of his eyes upon her body.  
  
She turned to him with her eyes guarded and filled with sadness. His heart jumped, and he went to her and pulled her into his arms and held her. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him.  
  
"Well, you have my attention. Now explain." 


	21. Confrontations

Authors Notes: Thanx to all of my reviewers! Sorry for a bit of the let down some of my readers felt the last chapter was but I was fighting writers block and trying to get SOMETHING out. It gets better (I hope) in this chapter though!  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Raven  
  
******  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Confrontations  
  
Darkness and desolate cold permeated my chambers in the dungeons. I felt chilled to the bone despite the fire that I had lit earlier in the hearth, so when it began to flicker and die out I bothered not feed its hunger again. It did nothing for me. I bothered light no other candles either. I couldn't bring myself to care.  
  
I knew that I was stupid to be upset at Hermione, in all actuality she had done nothing wrong. I let my jealously and past hurts get the better of me. Well, that was usually the way of it though, wasn't it? I fucked up everything good in my life over and over again. This wasn't the first time that I had lost somebody I loved by letting my emotions get the better of me.  
  
Wait...what was that I had just thought? Could it be that I really loved her? Great Merlin I was a fool!  
  
I popped another bottle of Odin's Fire Whiskey and drained it in several gulps. With a quick toss, the bottle smashed itself into bits in the fireplace, the remaining drops of alcohol on the bottle briefly igniting into dancing flames. A smile played upon my lips. But it was a cold and empty smile, the smile of a man who feels as if he has lost everything. The smile of a man who is mad with anger, envy, and hate directed at the world, but mainly at himself. Self-loathing ate at my heart and soul as I pitied myself there in the darkness.   
  
Darkness. Darkness was home, and darkness consumed me. It was for the sake of darkness that I had followed the left-handed path and joined the death eaters. Darkness had promised me power, and given me a place where I felt at home. I had been part of a family as a death eater. True it had been a demented and perverted family, but still, I had belonged in some way. I was looked up to by other death-eaters. I was favored by the dark lord above others, and I had stood at his right-hand side. For darkness I murdered innocent people.   
  
Darkness had abandoned me though, just as everything else in my life had. My mother abandoned me by committing suicide, unable to put up with the rantings of my father any longer. And my father had abandoned me before I had ever been born. He was nothing more then a dictator in prison we that I had once called home. Deidre too had left me. She had forsaken life in the end.   
  
The memory of her still had the power to bring tears to my eyes. My sweet fiancé, the girl I had been betrothed to before I had even been born. Two years my junior, she was my closet friend and my confidant. I protected her with all that I was worth. We were married the year she graduated from Hogwarts. I had not joined the death eaters yet at this point, teetering on the edge of indecision.  
  
If I joined them she would be granted safety from the most dangerous wizards of that time, but at the same time she would be vulnerable to attacks by aurors. I made no decisions. But many had assumed that I had, and they assumed I had made the choice to join Voldemort.  
  
They attacked our house in the countryside, and Deidre fought back, thinking they were Death eaters attempting to do her harm. She cast the killing curse on one of them in pure self-defense. Five of them all teamed up on her. It had been a loosing battle from the start. And she had been alone. I still had not forgiven myself for that.  
  
I should have been with her, to protect her, to have gone down beside her. I should have chosen sides. But when I got home and found one auror waiting for me, with Deidre on the floor still bleeding, I killed him instantly. The sight of her body mangled by al the curses that they hit her with still awoke me from my nightmares, and made me scream.  
  
The daily prophet had a field day with that one. Not that they told the true story. I could still see the headlines now. Deidre Snape Brutally Murdered by Death Eater Husband in Fit of Violent Rage. How untrue; how false! How dare they spout off such bullshit. The ministry lied to cover up teir murder of an innocent woman. Fudge was a weak and arrogant fool.   
  
That night I had gone to Malfoy manor and demanded that Luscious lead me to Lord Voldemort. I had made my choice. The side of goodness had killed the one person that I cared for, and destroyed the one thing that made me happy. She had been my conscience, and my salvation. Without her I was a lost man. Without her darkness was my master.   
  
The door creaked open and I jumped to my feet wand ready. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I slurred. Alexander stepped out from behind the door and looked at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine. It felt as if he were looking right through me. "How the hell did you get in here?"  
  
"I'm not an archeologist for nothing. I have my ways. What a sorry state your in Severus."  
  
"Who are you to judge me."  
  
"I don't judge anybody. Only the universe can judge you, Severus. Your karma shall see to it that you get yours. I need do nothing."  
  
'Then why are you here. Plan on gloating on your fine catch?"  
  
'Hermione is not a toy to be tossed back and forth between men. You obviously know her very little if you think her to be so cheep."  
  
"Go to Bloody Hell."  
  
"Been there, got the T-shirt."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to try and talk some sense into you. There is a girl up there in the castle crying her eyes out because she doesn't know what the hell she did to piss you off. And she has done nothing wrong. She asked you if you minded that I joined you that night we met. You said it was no problem. If anything she should be mad at you."  
  
"What the hell do you know!"  
  
"Just because I play the fool doesn't mean that I am a fool, Severus Snape. I see a lot more then most do, and I don't need to be a legimens to do so. Now stop wallowing in this pit of self pity you have created for yourself and get up off of your ass and do something about this."  
  
I looked at Alexander carefully, studying his countenance. Instantly I sobered up, struck by the truth of his words. This time I wouldn't make a complete and total fool of myself. Life had a funny way of kicking you in the ass. I nodded at him solemnly.   
  
"All right. I get the point."  
  
"And see to it that you remember that Severus." He turned to walk out of the chamber and I watched him. At the threshold he stopped and turned around to look at me. "Oh, and Severus, you hurt her again and I'll see to it that you feel pain worse then anything else you've ever felt before. Death eater or not. And remember Severus I don't make threats. Only Promises."  
  
And with that he was gone. Like a wraith he de-materialized into the pervading darkness of the dungeons. He did that almost as good as I did, now that I thought about it...  
  
I walked over to my desk and picked up a scroll of parchment. I decided it was time I did some apologizing and some explaining to Hermione, she deserved that much, even if I had ruined our chances at romance. Yes, she deserved thatmuch indeed. 


	22. Salvation

***THIS is updated because I made a mistake that two reviewers pointed out to me, I thought I wrote it so that Vince used her completely, but apparently I didn't if I confused my readers, so Hermione in fact is still a virgin.  
  
A/N: all right I happened to look at my fics the other day and I realized its been a month since I updated my fics and I know how horrible that is for somebody who is really into a fic, so to my readers: SO SORRY!  
  
Oh and for the readers who were wondering, I wrote the last two chapters in that order for a reason, the last chapter was meant to be a flashback, although I forgot to write *flashback* on it. oops...  
  
Blessed Be,  
  
Raven  
  
Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
******  
  
Chapter twenty-two: Salvation  
  
***  
  
Hermione,  
  
Life isn't always easy for a man who has been raised to believe that the only emotions a man is allowed to display were of the negative kind, such as anger and hatred. Fear is unacceptable. So is jealousy, but then that is something I've never been quite able to control.   
  
I was married once. She and I were in love, or so I thought. Deidre Nightshade was her name, you may have heard of her family. Apparently I was a convinient marriage, and she had 'conviniently' found other beds then mine to share despite the fact that I was devoted to her.   
  
I am a man with many faults Hermione, please forgive me. I want to learn to be a man of integrity, and a man who knows how to accept love. Teach me, please.  
  
Severus   
  
***  
  
I was nervous as she read that letter, and nervous as I thought about what it said. It didn't reveal too much but it was also the first time that I bothered to say sorry in a long time. I was out of practice. What was more, I cared about her, and the thought of her turning me out the door and refusing my apology hurt more then anything had in a very long time.   
  
"Well, you have my attention. Now explain."   
  
My heart lurched in my throat and I thought my chest was going to explode. I lead her over to the sofa with her beside me, and we were facing each other.   
  
"Alexander paid me a visit earlier tonight," I began carefully, thinking my words over carefully. Her eyes widened in momentary shock but a mask fell carefully in place once more. "He made me see that I was being foolish. I'm sorry that I reacted the way that I did.  
  
You've got to understand, Hermione, with the world that I have come to know it is obvious the conclusion that I would draw. It's hard for me to see the good in people and situations because I'm used to assuming the worst, and having the worst be better then the reality.  
  
I care about you a lot Hermione, more then I have for anyone in a long time. Tat alone makes this..." I paused, searching for the right word. "difficult for me."  
  
"Severus, I think I understand completely. I've been through a lot too, and I've become a bit cynical. However, I was willing to give you a chance. I still believe that happiness is possible. And I want to do everything I can to make this work between us. AS long as you're willing to work at it too."  
  
I took her hands into mine and raised them to my lips, placing a kiss on each of her delicate porcelain fingers. "I am willing to try Hermione." I cupped her chin in my hands and I kissed her tenderly.  
  
She moaned; a sound that came out in a mew from the back of her throat and I deepened the kiss, tentatively seeking entrance to her mouth and delving my tongue inside. She tasted like honey and cinnomin, a taste so wonderful that it took my breath away. I was a starved man, and her taste saved me from annilation. She was my savior.   
  
My passion built and I leaned forward, laying her down on the couch. Leaning over her I smiled. She was so beautiful. I ran my hands through her wavy hair, still a bit damp. Feathery light kisses rained down tenderly upon her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her ear, down her neck and then to her collar bone. She writhed beneathe me, her passion building.   
  
I stopped and stared down at her flushed face with a sudden rush of possessiveness. I did this to her. I made her feel like that. She made me hot with desire and I wanted her to be mine, completely.   
  
"Hermione, I think we need to stop before this goes to far."  
  
She looked confused for a minute, but she blinked and blushed furiously. "Perhaps you're right..."she smiled mischeviously. "but I don't want to stop. Not now not ever."  
  
"Hemrione..."  
  
"Severus, I may be a virgin but I know what I want. I want you. I trust you. This is a little fast for me, but I'm ready. I've never felt so sure of anything in my life."  
  
Hands trembling I pulled her to me and devoured her mouth in a feverish kiss. It had been ages since I had been allowed the pleasures of a woman, and it was so precious to me that she would offer herself to me so freely. Carefuly, despite my trembling, I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.  
  
*** 


	23. Happily Ever After?

Even Dreams Lie  
  
By Akasha Ravensong  
  
Chapter twenty-three:  
  
Happily Ever After?  
  
It was beautiful, it was dramatic. Thunder and lightening lanced through the sky in the intricate dance of nature older then time itself. This years first year students were drenched to the bone and chilled by the harsh wind that blew across Hogwart's grounds. It was a mysterious night that gave them the most foreboding view of the castle, an impression that would stay with them for many, many years to come.   
  
This was a world full of strange mysteries that would never end. For those muggleborn witches and wizards who arrived tonight, their lives would be filled with the new found amazement and wonder of this world of magic that they found themselves stumbling into. Just as Hermione had those many years ago.   
  
It was going her fifth year teaching here at Hogwarts and she was very happy. She and Severus Snape were still together and making plans for the future. Absently, Hermione played with the ring she wore on her left ring finger. Her closest friend, Ginny Weasley, was round with child. Things often didn't go the way that they were planned, but that didn't stop life from being wonderful.  
  
She and Severus still fought sometimes, but their love for each other was strong and unshakable. Their wedding, only a few months away, would be proof of that. They were in this crazy thing called life together, no matter what. Severus glanced at Hermione and smiled, placing his hand on her thigh and taking her hand in his.   
  
They watched the students get sorted into their houses in silence, clapping occasionally when they saw children or relatives of people they knew. Ginny's Nephew, Percy and Penelope's daughter was sorted into Ravenclaw. Hermione smiled. She watched as the older students patted the first years on the back and welcomed them to their tables for the next seven years, where they would become each other's pseudo-family.   
  
To be young and innocent again... to dream of your Prince Charming and still think that love made everything perfect. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. Hermione had learned that life wasn't all hearts and flowers  
  
Was this happily ever after? Probably not, but it was close enough. And yes, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape had finally found their happiness.   
  
Sorry I cut this fic shorter then I had planned but I was running out of ideas. Thank-you to those who read and reviewed this story. I'm going to be starting a new Hermione fanfic soon and I hope that some of you will read and review that fic too. I'm going to be looking for one r two beta readers for that fic too, so please let me know in a review if you're interested.   
  
Blessed be  
  
Raven Lynne 


End file.
